Un Hermoso Amor que Seguir
by Yeii-chan1997529
Summary: Sasuke a olvidado como amar a una persona especial, debido a las sombras de su pasado ¿Qué pasaría si una joven reviviera ese amor perdido?/ La joven no tiene recuerdos de su vida, por lo tanto sus amigos deciden "adoptarla" a espaldas de Sasuke./¿Quién sera en realidad la joven? ¿Podrá Sasuke volver a sentir ese sentimiento valioso?./Entren y lean/Reescrito/Tormentos,Amor y Peleas
1. Chapter 1

**Reviviendo el amor**

**Capitulo 1: Nuestra "Hija" adoptiva**

Era alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde, caminaba un Sasuke con dos bolsas de condimentos de comida, Naruto miraba el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y Gaara estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras miraba con interés la hermosa laguna que hacia que los rayos del sol se reflejaran en ella.

_"Ya es tarde-. Mencionó Naruto, mirando como el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse detrás de las hermosas montañas.

_¡No te distraigas! los demás no están esperando para hacer la cena-. Menciono Sasuke enfadado ya que le toco ir de compras lo que lo hacía perder su orgullo (según él).

_¡Oh vamos!, no me digas que sigues molesto porque perdiste contra Shino-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver que si era cierto ya que Sasuke solo desvió la mirada y contestando con un hosco "Hmp"

Gaara al detenerse cerca de un pequeño lago, le pareció ver un objeto no identificado_. ¿Qué es eso?-. apuntando hacia la laguna.

Sasuke, miro donde el pelirojo le indico al igual que Naruto.

-Es una persona-. Contesto Sasuke, sin mucha preocupación volviendo su mirada hacia su sendero.

-¡Ah!, con que una persona-. Dijo Naruto, retomando su camino, hasta que los tres se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron.

-¡UNA PERSONA!-. Gritaron al unisonó, mientras corrían hacia donde estaba la supuesta persona..

Se acercaron para verificar si estaban en lo correcto y efectivamente estaba una persona, pero esa persona ¡ERA UN CHICA Y ENCIMA DESNUDA!, la chica estaba boca abajo y su espalda era cubierta por su extenso cabello y la mitad por el agua.

-¿Está muerta?-. Pregunto Naruto horrorizado al ver la chica-.¡ SANTO CIELOS Y SI NOS ECHAN LA CULPA!, ¡¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?!.-. grito Naruto casi con los ojos por fuera y agarrándose con fuerza su cabello rubio.

-¡CÁLLATE!, gritar no solucionaras nada-. Dijo Sasuke, proporcionándole un golpe al pobre de Naruto para que se callara.

Con eso basto para que la chica se moviera un poco debido al ruido que hicieron los muchachos.

-¡ESTA VIVA!-. Grito Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No podemos dejarla aquí-. Dijo Gaara, mirando como sacarla del agua helada.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo Sasuke, después de darle una paliza a Naruto-. Tú dame la chaqueta...

-¿Quién yo?-. Dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-No tu mamá, ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE TU ERES EL ÚNICO QUE TIENES CHAQUETA!-. Grito Sasuke, por la patética pregunta del rubio.

-Ya entendí-. Dijo Naruto quitándose la chaqueta y dándosela al azabache.

Sasuke recibió la chaqueta y ahora estaba con otro dilema "¿Cómo demonios le iban a poner la chaqueta?"

-Hazlo tú-. Dijo Sasuke a Gaara, la cual este se quedo sorprendido ya que entendió en el dilema que pensó Sasuke.

-Vamos que esperas-. Acoto Sasuke mientras le extendía la chaqueta..

Gaara no le quedo otra opción ya que Naruto nunca se sabe de lo que puede pasar cuando estas con él, y Sasuke prefería lamber el escusado que a mirar una mujer desnuda que no fuera su esposa, si es que llegaba a tener.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara cumpliendo con su cometido, cargo a la chica en sus brazos.

-Gaara picaron, se nota que te tomaste tu tiempo-. señalo Naruto con una cara de pervertido

-¡Cállate Imbecil!-. dijo Sasuke jalando la oreja de Naruto y lo arrastraba consigo.

Mientras Gaara camina con la chica en sus brazos, la miro, y sin duda algunas era hermosa y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, la pregunta era "¿Cómo había terminado así?"

Pasaron al rededor de unos 15 minutos, que fue de lo que se tardaron en llegar a su mansión con sus invitados.

Dentro de la mansión escucharon la puerta abrirse y lo aludidos no tardaron en hacer preguntas-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-. Pregunto un chico de cabello café oscuro mientras le ponía pause a su videojuego para verles como hacían su aparición.

El primero en entrar fue Sasuke con una mirada de pocos amigos, luego Naruto mientras se sobaba la oreja y al final Gaara cargando a una chica que solo portaba la chaqueta de Naruto, la cual hizo que todos abrieran la boca de sorpresa por lo ultimo que vieron.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS?!-. gritaron Los presentes menos Sasuke y Naruto ya que esperaban esa reacción.

Entre los presentes se encontraban Kiba con su videojuego en sus manos, a Shino jugando con una Mariquita, a Lee levantado una pesas, a Shikamaru leyendo el libro de "Los Juegos del Hambre" y Kankuro con una soda de Coca-Cola en la mano, que por poco se le caí.

Este último le mando una sonrisa de burla al pelirojo-. Hermanito ¿Que pasó? ¿Era tan chula la chica para que la hayas secuestrado?

-Imbécil-. Dicho esto le mando una mira fría a su hermano mayor, este silencio ya que era mejor callar que hacer enojar a Gaara.

-¿Qué paso?-. pregunto Shino mientras dejaba de jugar con la Mariquita.

-la encontramos cerca de la laguna que está a 15 minutos de aquí-. Contesto Sasuke, como si no fuera de mucha importancia.

-Y encima desnuda-. agrego Naruto, mientras se rascaba la cabeza por los dicho.

-¡PROBECITA FLORECITA DE LA JUVENTUD!-. Grito Lee con lagrimas en los ojos al saber de la situación de la joven. Bueno lo poco se sabían de ella.

-Sera mejor que la lleven a una habitación para que descanse-. Menciono Shikamaru, el único que no hizo escándalo y solo se limito a observar.

-Tienes razón, no sabemos por lo que tuvo que pasar esa pobre chica-. Agrego Shino, mientras abría la ventana dejando libre a la Mariquita

-Jejejeje que duerma en mi alcoba-. Menciono Naruto con una mirada pervertida, pero con una mirada fría de Sasuke, calló-. Era broma jejeeje

Dicho esto, Gaara acompañado de los demás (de colados) depositaron a la chica en la cama y la cobijaron. Sasuke ayudo acomodar a la chica y así pudo apreciar mucho mejor su cara, tenia cabello largo y azulado, su piel era pálida y hacia que resaltara eso labios rosa..

-"Es hermosa"-. Pensó Sasuke después se dio cuenta que se le quedo viendo a los labios de la chica que eran un tono rosa y se veía apetitosos. Después de se alejo dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba y a la vez dejando a un Gaara pensativo.

Terminado la noche nuestros personajes cenaron y al ver que posiblemente la chica no despierte hasta el día siguiente, decidieron que lo mejor era descansar. Así mismo cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Sin embargo en una habitación especial, había un Sasuke un tanto pensativo ya que no pudo borrar la hermosa imagen de aquella chica. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido sin espera que esa chica sería un gran cambio en su vida

Fin de capitulo

Hola soy Yeii-chan, puedo decir que apenas soy una novata en esto, espero que la historia se de su agrado es como una pequeña introducción (por así decirlo) y con mucho gusto escuchare su opiniones acerca de esta historia. El próximo capitulo será más extenso y espero que sea interesante para ustedes Chaooo Nos vemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestra Hija Adoptiva Prt II

**Un hermoso Amor que seguir**

**Capitulo 2: Nuestra "Hija" Adoptiva Parte II**

Mientras los rayos del sol salían anunciando un nuevo día, en cierta habitación yacía una joven que con solo notar la luz en su cara empezaba a despertar. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y al estar más despierta empezó a inspeccionar donde se encontraba.

Se sentó en la cama viendo su "atuendo", la cual no le pertenecía, decidida a levantarse apoyo firmemente los pies hasta ponerse erguida entonces se acerco a la puerta con paso temblorosos, acerco su mano a la perilla, la giro y cuando abrió la puerta hecho un vistazo a través de ella para ver si había señal de vida

Al darse cuenta que no había nadie, decidió salir caminando por un pasillo que daba a las escalera del piso de abajo, con mucho silencio descendió para ver si había alguien, nuevamente vio que todo estaba solo.

Por otro lado un Sasuke se levanto pesadamente olvidándose completamente de la "invitada" que él y sus amigos habían traído. Así mismo salió con la intención de bajar por un vaso de leche ya que eso lo despertaba.

-Aghh-. Bostezo con cansancio nuestro compañero mientras se estiraba, se dirigió a las escaleras pero con solo bajar los primeros escalones choco con alguien haciendo que abriera los ojos al ver con quien se topo.

La joven al ver como sintió que chocaba con alguien, levanto la cabeza haciendo que su mirada penetrara en la de Sasuke. Por lo tanto los dos se miraron intensamente, pero la joven al ver como el sujeto con quien se topo solo portaba unos pantalones para dormir y sin camisa (Tranquilas chicas, tranquilas XD)

Solo atino a hacer un gritito ahogado y se hizo para atrás logrando así que se resbalara al punto de caer, Sasuke al ver como se iba a caer de las escaleras, estiro su mano agarrando su brazo para evitar tal accidente, pero al ver como la cremallera de la chaqueta de Naruto empezaba abrirse se asusto tanto que hizo que el también se resbalara.

-¡WAAAHHHHH!-. Ese fue el grito que resonó en todo la casa haciendo que todos los presentes se despertaran de golpe.

Casi por inercia todos salieron al mismo tiempo para verificar tal grito que los asusto, los primeros que se acercaron al ver tal escena del grito fue Shikamaru y Gaara dejándolos atónicos y un poco sonrojados por lo que vieron, después fue seguido por Shino, Kiba, Lee, Kankuro y Naruto que reaccionaron de la mismo forma.

Pues por lo que vieron, fue que Sasuke estaba tirado en suelo quejándose de dolor de la caída y encima de él estaba la joven con solo la chaqueta a media pierna logrando que se viera un poco su muslo pálido la cual fue el resultado del sonrojo de los presentes.(N/A la chaqueta de Naruto le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, no malinterpreten XD)

-¡SASUKE PERVERTIDO!-. Grito Naruto al ver en la posición en la que estaban esos dos.

La joven se levanto de golpe al escuchar el grito de Naruto haciéndose a un lado, aun en el suelo. Mientras que por otra parte Sasuke era rodeado por 4 personas con una mirada furiosa sobre él.

-¡SASUKE!-. Dijo un Naruto empezando a tronarse los dedos-. ¡COMO TE ATREVES!.

-Nunca pensé que fueras de esa forma-. comento un Lee con los ojos cerrados de terrible decepción, pero al mismo tiempo haciendo lo mismo que Naruto.

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!-. sentenció Kiba con furia, chocando su puño con la mano.

-¡OPINO IGUAL!-. Se unió Kankuro de igual forma-. ¡TEN MÁS RESPETO INFAME!.

-Oigan no es lo que piensan-. intento justificarse Sasuke un poco nervioso al ver las miradas fulminantes que les daban sus amigos.

La joven se quedo atónita al ver como la sala que se suponía que estaba vacía ahora era habitada por 8 hombres. Aun de rodillas vio como una mano fue extendida para que se levantara.

-Te ayudo-. dijo un Gaara con la mano extendida-. Oh, piensas quedarte todo el día ahí.

La joven dudosa tomo la mano de Gaara y se pudo levantar.

-Oye-. Le dijo Shikamaru con la mirada en otro lado-. Tu cremallera…

La joven miro hacia su cremallera y si, definitivamente estaba abierta por debajo del pecho, logrando que se vea un poco las líneas de su pecho. La joven se cubrió con ambas manos y toda su cara estaba como un tomate.

Cuando la joven se dio cuenta que todos se le quedaban viendo por el comentario de Shikamaru les envió una cara de enojada pero más bien parecía una cara de reproche. Hasta que se animo a decir.

-S…se l..les p…perdió al..go-. Dijo con la mirada agachada pero aun enojada

Los presentes estaban con los ojos abiertos por haber escuchado las voz de la joven, hasta el mismo Sasuke se sorprendió que las primeras palabras de la chica no fueran un "Gracias" sino "Se les perdió algo".

-¡AWWWW! :3 -. Se le soltó a Lee con las manos juntas-. Es tan linda…

La joven se quedo con la boca abierta como no había pizca de enojo por lo que dijo, al contrario lo tomaron como algo lindo como si fuese una niña haciendo su primer reproche.

-¡Awww! dilo otra vez, sonó tan lindo-. Comento Naruto acercándose y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Te pido disculpas, tú no tienes la culpa, sino este desgraciado que se le paso la mano-. Comento un Kankuro como si fuera un mayordomo.

-¿QUÉ?!-. Grito un Sasuke al ver como se atrevió decirle desgraciado. Sasuke cansado de esto se puso de pie y decidió subir nuevamente a su habitación con un enfado tremendo.

La joven al ver como el azabache estaba a punto de irse corrió hacia el, sujetándole el brazo y dedicándole un "Gracias" acompañado con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sasuke se quedara impactado por la sonrisa de la joven.

-Hmp-. Fue la respuesta de Sasuke, retomando su camino hacia su habitación.

-No le hagas caso, el siempre fue así-. Comento un Naruto viendo como su amigo desaparecía de las escaleras-. Es una persona muy amable, aunque intente ocultarlo.

La Joven vio por el camino donde el azabache se fue hasta que fue interrumpida por un alegre Naruto.

-Bueno déjame presentarme soy Uzumaki Naruto, y ¡YO TE RESCATE!-. Dijo con un tono alegre haciendo que los demás les resbalara una gota por su cabeza por el "YO TE RESCATE"

-Que problemático eres, como sea, Yo soy Nara Shikamaru-. Agrego con un tono aburrido por lo primero, pero después lo agudizo.

-Yo me llamo Kankuro, Sabaku no Kankuro y el rojizo de aquí, es mi hermano Gaara-. Comento mientras abrazaba del cuello a Gaara

-. Podía presentarme solo…-. dijo Gaara con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo soy Aburame Shino, es un placer.

-Hay que formal-. Comento Kiba mientras miraba a Shino-. Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, el más guapo-. Con lo último le guiño el ojo a la Joven, pero ella no comprendió el gesto.

-Hola florecilla ardiente, yo soy Rock Lee y te aseguro que estarás a salvo mientras yo esté aquí.

La joven miro a todos y se propuso decirles quien era.

-E…Es un placer yo soy…yo soy-. La joven intento decir su nombre.

-¿H…Hinata?-. Lo dijo en forma dudosa.

Cuando intento recordar su apellido, pero al hacerlo se sintió mareada y su vista se nublo, así pues por el agobio, sus rodillas se debilitaron y estaba punto de caer, hasta que Lee alcanzo a sujetar de los hombros.

-Oye ¿Qué ocurre?-. Comento un Lee alarmado; cargó a la joven y la llevo al sofá.

-Traeré un poco de agua-. Dijo Naruto, corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Y, Yo un algodón con alcohol-. Grito Kiba, corriendo hacia una habitación donde había un caja de primero auxilios.

Así mismo Naruto y Kiba llegaron al mismo tiempo, y lo primero que hicieron fue acercar el algodón a la nariz de Hinata para que pudiera olerlo y reaccionara.

Hinata fue reaccionado poco a poco y logro divisar a Kiba con el algodón, a su lado estaba Naruto con un vaso de agua, y después Lee. Del otro lado del sillón estaba Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro y Shino preocupados.

-Hinata ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto Lee con una mirada de suma preocupación.

Se incorporo poco a poco quedando sentada-. …Estoy bien-. Dijo al mirar a todos con una ligera sonrisa.

-Toma, bebe un poco-. Naruto le acerco el vaso con agua y ella tomo el vaso y se le quedo viendo ya que en el podía ver su reflejo, contuvo algunas lagrimas pero al final desistió.

-No, no ¿Por qué lloras?-. dijo preocupado Naruto-. ¿hice algo malo? o que…

-N..No…No es eso, es que… -. Hinata trataba de decir pero su sollozo lo impedía.

-Tranquila, relájate, ehhmmm respira hondo y suéltalo-. Comentaba un Kiba para ver si con eso lograba calmarla.

Hinata atendió a lo que dijo Kiba, ya cuando estuvo más tranquila pero aun con los ojos cristalinos.

-L…Lo siento es que… -. intento decir Hinata pero su llanto y la idea que tuvo en su cabeza no ayudo en nada.

-Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo…esta bien -. animo un Lee que creo que lo acompañaría en su llanto.

-Es…Es que…No recuerdo nada-. Dijo Hinata mientras miraba sus manos y luego a los aludidos.

Todos se miraron en forma preocupada ya que nuestra invitada no tenía recuerdos. Naruto iba alentarla pero fue interrumpida por Hinata.

-¿Hinata?, Je, Ya ni sé si es mi verdadero-. comento triste y derramando más lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo dijiste?-. agrego un pelirrojo que estaba cruzado de brazo y miraba fijamente a la peliazul.

-¿Eh?-. exclamo Hinata mientras miraba a Gaara

-¡Gaara!-. Exclamo Naruto, mientras le daba una mirada de repulsión a su amigo.

-Ya que si mencionaste ese nombre es porque aun tienes recuerdos, solo es cuestión de ayudarte a buscarlos.-. Agrego un Gaara mientras miraba fijamente a la joven sin cambiar su expresión.

Hinata pensó que Gaara la estaba regañando por lo que dijo, pero ese "ayudarte" elimino por completo su idea, ya que el se ofreció ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdo.

-Muchas gracias, eres una persona muy bondadosa-. Dijo Hinata mientras le enviaba una de sus mejores sonrisas y limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

Gaara desprevenido no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo cual fue visto por sus amigos, los cuales les sonrieron de forma de burlesca.

-Hermanito, te recuerdo que tienes una novia-. dijo Kankuro muy divertido mientras se acercaba a Gaara. Pero este con enviarle una cara de pocos amigos, Kankuro detuvo su camino fingiendo que alguien lo llamaba.

Risas sonaron en toda la sala e incluso Hinata se le soltó una pequeña risita en la forma que actuó Kankuro y Gaara.

-¡Entonces, te convertirás en nuestra "hija adoptiva"!-. Interrumpió Naruto con alegría y emoción.

-¿Nuestra?-. comento un Shikamaru muy extrañado.

-Opino igual, seremos tus padres hasta que recuperes la memoria-. se junto un Lee con lagrimas de emoción-. Seremos la familia perfecta-. Agrego volviendo a llorar.

-Así que dime, Papá, P-A-P-A-. Dijo un Lee mientras le tomaba la mano Hinata.

-Házteme-. empujando a Lee-. mejor dímelo a mi-. Se junto Naruto tomándole de la otra mano

-Lee, Naruto, si no tiene 5 años-. regaño un Kiba mientras miraba la escena Padre e Hija muy cómica-. Pero no me opongo en la idea que tuvieron-. Dijo mientras se acercaba Hinata y le acariciaba la cabeza y para colmo termino diciendo "Así que dime Hermano"

-Hagan lo que quiera-. Dijo Shikamaru pero nadie lo pelo más que Gaara, ya que los demás estaban con Hinata haciendo que repitiera "Papá" o "Hermano" por parte de Kiba, Kankuro y Shino que extrañamente también estaba ahí.

-!ABRAZO DE FAMILIA!-. Grito Naruto, haciendo que Lee jalara del brazo a Shikamaru y Gaara para que se uniera al supuesto abrazo. Por así decirlo todos estaba abrazando unos a otros y en medio estaba Hinata que reía y algunas lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas.

-Gracias, enserio muchas Gracias-. Dijo Hinata aun con todos abrazados.

-No tienes que darlas-. Comento un Shikamaru dando a entender que él también se uniría al plan de ser Padre.

-¡AWWWWW :3, UN ABRAZO MAS FUERTE!-. Lloriqueo Lee mientras todos se abrazaban.

-lo bueno que las chicas no están aquí, imagínese que hubieran pensado, Jajajaja-. Agrego un Naruto riendo al final.

-De seguro no vivirían para contarlo ahajajajaja-. Dijo muy animado Kiba, ya que el no tenía novia al igual que Kankuro y Shino.

Hasta que… se escucho que abrían la puerta con una especie de grito muy alegre.

-¡Hola chicos, adivinen que les trajo la mar…!-. Iba decir una chica de pelo rubio que se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como todos los hombres excepto Sasuke, abrazan a una chica que no conocía.

-Ino, corres muy rápido, te dije íbamos a en…-. Iba decir una chica de cabello rosa hasta que vio la escena que Ino veía dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

Después entro otras 5 mujeres y un hombre impactados de la misma forma que Sakura e Ino.

-Oh, por Dios-. Dijeron todos los hombres al unisonó, menos Hinata. °.°

-QUE RAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!

Fin del capitulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola espero que les haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews que me alentaron para hacer este capítulo cualquier duda o pregunta aquí estoy para aclararles… Byeee nos vemos en el siguiente capi. XD cuídense

dniizz: Bienvenida, gracias por leer este fic jejeje ya sé que te pareció extraño que Hinata estuviera desnuda e inconsciente pues más adelante se irá descubriendo los recuerdos de Hinata (que no serán nadan agradables). Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

mangetsu hyuga: Hola bienvenida, gracias por los ánimos espero que haya sido de tu agrado esta capi y sigas disfrutando de esta historia.

andrea: qué bueno que te haya gustado, (y que te siga gustando), espero que este capi te haya gustado y esperes con ansias el otro. XD

Yeii-chan


	3. Chapter 3 Imprevistos y Lamentaciones

Un Hermoso Amor que Seguir

Capitulo 3: Imprevistos y lamentaciones

Todos se separaron al escuchar el _"QUE RAYOS" _por parte de Sakura e Ino, viéndose unos a otros en son de preocupación ya que a unos cuantos segundos ellas ya estaban con el ceño fruncido indicando que esperaban un explicación.

-H…Hola Sakurita-. Decía Naruto con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se rascaba su mejilla con un dedo.

-NA…Naruto, está bien no voy a…-. intento decir Sakura, sabía que ella no era muy tolerante con él, así que trato de calmarse pero al ver a la Joven, se percato que tenia la chaqueta de Naruto, DE NARUTO, SU NOVIO.

-Es tu chaqueta-. Apunto Sakura hacia la Joven que enseguida la mencionda se entremeseó por la señalización

-Sa..-. intento Naruto justificarse

-¡NARUTO, ES TU CHAQUETA, ¿POR QUE LA TRAE PUESTA ELLA?! -. grito Sakura avanzando unos pasos hacia Naruto, la cual este se asusto más.

-Sakura, cálmate todo tiene una explicación-. comento un Shikamaru viendo la escena con preocupación al ver a Sakura molesta.

-Así ¿Cuál es?-. Se acerco unas de las tantas chicas que llego con Sakura e Ino.

-Temari…-. no se estremeció por la acusación que su novia Temari le demando.

-La explicación es que…-. pero fue interrupido por unos gritos agudos

-¡OIGAN, QUE CRUELES SON ¿PORQUÉ ME DEJARON ATRAS?!-. dijo una chica castaña que jadeaba por haber corrido.

Todos se quedaron viendo al ver como la chica rompió el ambiente de tensión.

-Sari, vaya forma de interrumpir-. Dijo Temari al ver como la chica castaña entraba como si nada pasara. .

-¿Qué?-. Entonces vio a Hinata-. Oh, por Dios…

-Vaya, ya te diste cuenta-. Concluyo Temari, pero con solo ver a Sari acercándose a Hinata arqueo una ceja con lo que vio.

-¡Oh!, por Dios, mira Temari, que hermosos ojos tiene la chica-. Comento la chica castaña muy animada mientras tocaba la mejilla de Hinata. -.Y que piel, es tan suave, dime ¿cuál es tu secreto?

-Si yo también estaba viendo eso-. comento un chica de pelo castaño-rojizo mientras se acercaba a Hinata -. Y es muy linda…

Naruto se quedo pasmado al ver la reacción de las chicas sobre Hinata, espera entonces no eran 5 chicas, sino 6, si señores Sakura había traído a 6 chicas y un hombre.

-¿No estás molesta?-. Cometo una chica de cabello recogido en un moño estilo chino hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Porqué, Tenten?, yo confió en Gaara-. Dijo al ver como el mencionado se sonrojaba-. Y sé que esto tiene una explicación-. Dijo al mirar como Sakura ya tenía a Naruto del pescuezo.

Por otro lado en cierta habitación Sasuke había escuchado murmullos, al principio creyó que era los de sus amigos hasta que se percato de voces agudas que no pertenecían a sus amigos claramente, decidido bajo para ver que pasaba y los encontró a todos sentados en la sala con la Joven y nuevos invitados.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Tu ya sabias de este dilema?-. pregunto Ino al ver como el mencionado se recargaba en la pared viendo a todos.

-Sí, ya lo sabía-. Contesto cortadamente.

-Bueno ya pueden decirnos-. Dijo Sakura mirando a alguien para que empezara a relatar.

-Es que…-. Intento decir Naruto ya que esto no era fácil y mucho menos para Hinata.

Sakura vio el semblante de Naruto y se preocupo, mientras que un Sasuke arqueo la ceja ya que no era común que su amigo se pusiera así. Después de todo Sasuke aun no estaba enterado de quien era la Joven.

-Ella se llama Hinata y…ella perdió la memoria-. dijo Naruto al ver como todos los nuevos visitantes se sorprendieron incluyendo a un azabache que ignoraba por completo todo eso.

-¿Qué paso?-. Pregunto una pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a Gaara muy preocupada por la confesión.

-La encontramos cerca del Lago que está a 15 minutos de aquí, desnuda-. agrego Naruto viendo a Hinata que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar ya que ella no sabia en que estado la habían ayudado.

-"Eso explica la chaqueta"-. Pensó una Sakura al mira a la Joven que empezaba a quitar unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro. No lo pensó dos veces y se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien…-. le susurro Sakura al oído de Hinata.

Hinata se sorprendió del cálido abrazo que le dió la joven, mientras que en una esquina ajena a la conversación, recargado sobre la pared estaba un azabache al ver la nueva noticia que le traían sobre esa chica. No supo explicarse pero algo dentro del él se quebró por el estado de Hinata.

La pelirroja se acerco y también le mostraba su afecto a Hinata igualmente con un abrazo.

-y ¿Qué harán?-. pregunto Tenten viendo a Naruto y luego a los demás, deteniéndose en Lee.

-Pues…decidimos….ammm…Adoptarla jejeje-. Comento un nervios Lee al ver como empezaría otro problema.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quiénes?-. Arqueo una ceja Tenten.

-Todos-. Dijo Kankuro-. La ayudaremos a recuperar su memoria.

-Pero si no es un perro Kankuro, es una persona necesitamos reportarla-. Comento una preocupada Tenten, pero su idea se desvaneció al ver como Sakura, Ino y Mei estaban con Hinata con un "Entonces seremos como Hermanas". Solo falta que también empezaran con "Dime Mamá"con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no paso. XD

-Olvídalo Tenten, cuando algo se les mete a la cabeza a los chicos no es fácil deshacerse de esa idea. ¿Verdad?-. dijo Temari al ver de reojo a Shikamaru con una sonrisa, pero no era el solo sino los demás también.

-¿Y tu, Sasuke?,¿ también participaras en esto?-. Agrego una Temari con una mirada de desafiante a Sasuke ya que sabía muy bien su pasado.

-Tonterías-. Dijo Sasuke , mientras ladeaba la mirada pero no por mucho ya que volvio su mirada a la de Hinata.

Temari se dio cuenta de la expresión de Sasuke, era como si añoraba algo, será por esa chica-. "Sera posible"-. pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a la de Hinata.

-Bueno Hinata antes que nada, yo me llamo Ino, Yamanaka Ino, y con gusto seré parte de esta idea y el que esta haya es mi Novio.-. dijo la rubia mientras señalaba a un chico de cabellos cortos oscuros.

-Yo me llamo Haruno Sakura, y me disculpo por haber gritado-. Dicho esto mientras se inclinaba en son de disculpa.

-Yo soy Terumi Mei, y soy la novia de Gaara, el guapo de ahí-. señalo a un Gaara sonrojado por la confesión de su novia peliroja.

-Yo soy Tenten, y con gusto ayudare a restaurar tu memoria.

-Me llamo Sabaku No Temari y soy Hermana de estos -. señalando a Gaara y a Kankuro.-. Encantada.

-Oh, por cierto chicos, ellas son unas amigas que hicimos mientras se fueron, van a ir a la misma preparatoria que nosotros.-dijo Sakura señalando a dos chicas y a la prima de Naruto.

-Hola, me llamo Mikoshi Sari, me acaban de transferir a Konoha High School, es un placer conocerlos.

-Yo soy Fuwa Kotohime, también me transfirieron-. Dijo cortadamente ya que era muy silenciosa al igual que Shino

-Yo me llamo Uzamaki Karin, y soy la prima de Naruto-. Dicho esto le sonrio a Naruto-. Y vine a verlo para decirle que me transferí a su preparatoria.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? Ven aquí! -. grito un alegre Naruto mientras abrazaba a Karin, ellos eran casi como hermanos, los padres de Karin viajaban mucho así que siempre los papas de Naruto la cuidaban.

-Yo soy Sai, es un placer conocerte-. Decía mientras le implataba un beso en la mano de Hinata haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¡Oye!-. gritaron Kiba y Kankuro al unisonó-. ¡Sai no la llenes de saliva! -. comento enojado un Kiba mientras ponía atrás Hinata.

Mientras peleaban y reian, Hinata se había percatado desde hace tiempo que Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada, se tenso un poco ya que daba un aire muy tenebroso para ella pero a la vez un poco de curiosidad hacia el.

Por otro lado Temari también se había dando cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke hacia Hinata.

-Ya te diste cuenta-. Dijo un Shikamaru mientras se sentaba a lado de Temari.

-Es posible…¿Tu crees que es posible?-. Dijo Temari mientras juntaba sus manos entrelazándolas.

-No lo sé, pero Sasuke ya debe superar "eso"-. Dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke, ya que su pasado no era nada agradable.

-Algo me dice, que el Sasuke que conocemos tenga otra vez la posibilidad de amar una vez más, y esta vez será la correcta-. Dijo en un tono bajo que solo Shikamaru podría oírla.

-Gracias, enserio muchas gracias-. dijo Hinata al verlos a todos-. No sé como agradecerles su apoyo o como pagarles por lo que hacen por mi.

-Nada de eso, eres una nueva amiga-. Dijo Sakura mientras agarraba las manos de Hinata-. Vamos, hay que ponerte una ropa más decentes no puedes estar así para siempre.

-Vamos Chicas, mientras los varones preparan la comida.-. dijo la pelirosa mientras subían las escaleras.

-¡Perfecto!-. Dijeron las chicas mientras se encaminaban detras de Sakura, para probarle ropa a Hinata-. Sera muy divertido vestirla, es como una muñeca

-Bueno ya hace hambre, a cocinar "Varones" jajajaja!-. dijo un Lee mientras alzaba el puño con determinación.

-que problemático-. dijo Shikamaru al levantarse igual que los demás chicos para cocinar algo para sus invitadas.

-¡Vamos Sasuke!-. dijo Naruto mientras rodea el cuello del Uchiha con su brazo-. "Todo estará bien"-. Susurro para que solo fuera escuchado por el azabache.

Sasuke sabia lo tonto que podía ser Naruto, pero el sabia que tan grande era la sabiduría de ese chico por eso lo considero su primer amigo ya que el siempre lo apoyo en el momento que mas los necesitaba.

-Hmp, Gracias imbécil-. Dicho esto le dio un codazo para que se alejara.

-¡AHH! ¡MALDITO SASUKE -. Chillaba Naruto mientras se tocaba donde le había golpeado.

-Lástima que Neji, no pudo venir con nosotros-. Dijo Lee-. De lo que se perdió jajaja.

-Esto no es momento de reír-. Dijo Kiba atento a la situación de porque su amigo Neji no los acompaño-. Pero de seguro no lo creería si se lo contamos Jajajaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ACHU-. Estornudo un Joven de cabello largo mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su tío en Kyoto.

Toco la puerta para entrar, ya dentro estaba su prima Hanabi y su tío Hiashi sentado en su escritorio y a lado del estaba la madrastra de Hanabi, Yukian.

-Bien ya llego, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?-. Demando Hanabi con un brazo en la cadera.

-Les tengo una terrible noticia -. Comento Hiashi mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Hinata…-. intento decir pero dos lagrimas se derramaron.

-Papá ¿Dónde está, Hinata?-. Dijo una alarmada Hanabi con una voz quebrada.

-¡PAPÁ!¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANA?!-. Demando Hanabi mientras veía a su Papá derramando más lágrimas.

-Hinata ha desaparecido…-. continuo la madrastra de Hanabi con una mirada triste.- .Hace tres días…

Las piernas de Hanabi se tambalearon-. Hace tres días…,MIENTES!, MI HERMANA ESTA… ESTA…_dijo derramando más lagrimas y cayendo al suelo.

Neji de inmediatamente fue con Hanabi para consolarla. Pero vio como se levantaba torpemente con una mirada furiosa.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!-. grito, mientras miraba con furia a su madrastra-. NUNCA TE CAYO BIEN MI HERMANA ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE BRUJA?!-. ,agrego, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a golpear a su madrastra pero fue detenida por Neji, tomándola por la cintura.

-¡AHHHH!-. grito de lamentación esta Hanabi mientras abrazaba a Neji.-. ¿Porqué…Hinata...Herma...na.

La madrastra tenso su mirada por la reclamación de Hanabi pasando unos segundo volvió a fingir preocupación.

Neji también estaba quebrado ya que Hinata y Hanabi eran como sus pequeñas hermanas así que silenciosamente derramo unas lágrimas.

-La odio-. Dijo Hanabi abrazando más a Neji-. T..Tod…o…lo que..le..im..porta..es el di..nero-. dijo en un tono que solo Neji escucho.

Tanto Hiashi como Neji sabía que Hinata y Hanabi no les agradaba su nueva madre.

Así transcurrió la noche con sollozo y lamentos, todos se fueron a dormir, pero en cierta habitación estaba una peculiar mujer hablando por teléfono.

-Hiciste lo que te encargue-. Sentencio la mujer.

-Así es, le quitamos todo y la arrojamos a una cascada la altura era muy grande, no creo que sobreviviera-. Respondió un sujeto con voz bronca.

-Muy bien, te llamo luego-. Cerró la llamada mientras miraba por la ventana de la Mansión de los Hyugas -. Solo falta una, esta será dura de matar-. Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

-Y no dejare que nadie intervenga-. Sentenció con una mirada enojada pero sin perder esa sonrisa irónica.

-Adiós, Hyuga Hinata

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin de cap

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones Terumi Mei es la Mizukage, aqui tiene la misma edad que Gaara (creí que harían una bonita pareja XD)

Mikoshi Sari es una de la niñas gritonas que estaba cuando Gaara fue rescatado de los akatsuki.

Fuwa Kotohime sale en el capitulo cuando Naruto y Sakura junto Jyraya van en busca de Sasuke (capitulo 139)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola que tal mundo gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo, agradezco sus rewiews.

Y ahora si empiezan los tormentos y enamoramientos de Hinata y Sasuke JOJOJOJO

Nos vemos,,, Les deseo Feliz Navidad a todos :3 Yeii-chan

Magic ann love: Bienvenida, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado

Andrea: me alegra que te haya gustado XD

mangetsu hyuga : Jajaja lo se parece una muñeca XD puff de la que se salvo Naruto Tambien te deseo una Feliz Navidad

sasuhinakushinata jajaja Bienvenida, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado ahora si empezara los tormento para Sasuke XD

dniizz: XD gracias por el comentario espero que te siga gustando esta historia :3

FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	4. Chapter 4 Asesino de la noche

Un Hermoso Amor que Seguir

Capitulo 4: Asesino de la noche

Había pasada 3 semanas desde que nuestros personajes encontraran a Hinata en el pequeño lago; Gracias a Sakura con lo poco que sabía de Medicina debido a sus padres, le diagnostico que tenía Amnesia Postraumática, debido a un golpe que se realizo en la cabeza. Así pues Sakura al revisar su cabeza encontró un moretón, al parecer esa era la causa de su memoria.

-Lo bueno que no se abrió…-. Decía Sakura revisando el moretón que tenía Hinata, mientras era vista con muchos espectadores.

-Entonces, ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que recuerde?-. Pregunto Ino que se encontraba sentada junto con Sai.

-No lo sabemos, dependerá de ella-. dicho esto, todos se le quedaron viendo a Hinata como si un bicho se tratase.

-¡Ya verás que todo estará bien!-. Animo Naruto poniéndose de pie-. Todo lo que se va, tiene que volver aunque en la forma que menos esperamos.

-Vaya Naruto, desde cuanto tan inteligente-. Dijo una sorprendida Temari al igual que los demás ya que no se esperaban que el tonto de Naruto o como ellos creían, dijera algo tan sabio. Pero nuestro Naruto no era estúpido, cuando se proponía algo luchaba con todo para conseguirlo solo que a veces se hacia el tonto o puede que no… o ¿Quién sabe?, haya él.

-Bueno ya basta de cara largas, mejor empiecen a empacar que mañana tenemos que regresar a Tokyo-. Dijo Sakura rompiendo la tensión, mientras cerraba el libro de Medicina que le regalaron sus papas..

-¡Ay!, ni me lo recuerdos nuestras vacaciones de Verano se terminaron-. Lagrimaba Ino, ya que de nuevo iban a entrar a la preparatoria.

-Todo pasó tan rápido -. Dijo Kiba, estirándose de pura pereza.

-¡AAAaaaa!-. Se escucho un suspiro de horror en todo la sala por el hecho de que sus vacaciones habían terminado.

-¡Vamos, vamos, lo bueno que alcanzaremos a ir al Festival de Tanabata!-. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que todos los aludidos se animaran.

-¿Qué es el Festival de Tanabata?-. Pregunto curiosa Hinata.

-Pues un Festival con luces y es muy divertido-. Contesto Naruto, mientras recordaba el Festival.

-Que especifico, Naruto-. Dijo Mei acercándose a Hinata-. Veras es un Festival que se celebra aquí en Sakyo al este de Kioto, La fiesta celebra el encuentro entre Orihime (Vega) y Hikoboshi (Altair). En la Vía láctea, un río hecho de estrellas que cruza el cielo, separando a estos amantes, y sólo se les permite verse una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes. Ya que las estrellas sólo aparecen de noche, la celebración suele ser nocturna.

-Suena romantico ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Ino haciendo ojitos a Sai, la cual este le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

-Es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no iba-. Dijo Karin levantándose y girando su cuello para aflojarlo-. Que viejos tiempos…

-¿Desde Cuándo no vas?-. Pregunto Hinata viendo a Karin con más confianza que antes.

- Desde que tenía 8 años, siempre venia con Naruto, pero los años pasan-. Dijo la peliroja con un suspiro de derrota.

-Si mírala, sin novio, se está poniendo vieja si no te apresuras hermanita se te va el tren -. Dijo Naruto bromeando al tiempo que Karin le daba un golpe para luego tomarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo.

-Jajaja mira como me rio, viejo tu, mira nada mas ya te están saliendo arrugas-. Dijo Karin ahorcándolo más fuerte.

-No tanto como tu-. Contesto Naruto siguiéndole el juego ganándose risas por parte de todos, incluyendo la de Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de Kioto el padre de Hinata estaba haciendo sus deberes empresariales después de unos cuanto gritos y reclamos por parte de Hanabi del porque no había mandado a alguien a buscar a Hinata, o a investigar su paradero. Hanabi al no recibir respuesta conveniente de su padre salió enojada de la oficina de Hiashi.

-¿Tú también vas a reclamarme algo?-. Pregunto Hiashi al ver a Neji de como había visto salir a Hanabi llorando y enojada de la oficina.

-No obstante, pero en cierto punto Hanabi tiene una postura a su favor la cual usted no le favoreció-. Dijo con tranquilad acercándose a la oficina-. Tío yo lo conozco a la perfección ¿Por qué no ha enviado a alguien a buscar a Hinata?.

-Neji confió mucho en tu silencio, nadie debe saber que la heredera a las empresa Hyuga a desaparecido, posiblemente de un secuestro ¿Sabes qué pasaría si se enteraran?-. Dijo Hiashi levantándose y mirando atreves de la ventana-. Muchos saben que las empresas Hyugas son muy reconocidas en todo el mundo, ¿Todos estarían peleando por Hinata?, ya que sin duda pedirán recompensa alguna, eso podría peligrar también a Hanabi.

-Está tratando de decir que la empresa vele más que su hija-. Dijo Neji con enojo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-. Grito Hiashi viendo a su sobrino-. ¡ESO JAMÁS!…solo las protego-. Finalizo con una mirada agachada.

-Entonces contrate un investigador privado-. Dijo Neji no muy convencido de su respuesta-. ¿A qué le tiene miedo?

Hiashi se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, pero era la realidad-. A perderla…Se que en alguna parte ella está viva y a salvo-. Dijo con dos lagrimar rodando sobre su cara.

-Tío…¿Entonces yo la buscare?-. Finalizo Neji la conversación saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndole una ultima mirada de preocupación a su Tío.

Neji sabía muy bien a qué se refería Hiashi, fue cuando Hinata tenía 6 años, la secuestraron y pidieron un recompensa por verla viva, pero su cometido no funciono ya que la policía logro atraparlo antes de que mataran a Hinata.

Mientras Neji salía de las empresas Hyuga había una sombra que lo vigilaba, mientras se adentraba a la oficina de Hiashi.

-. Querido…-. se escucho una voz femenina dentro de la oficina mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-Yukian…

-¿Qué pasó?, por favor no llores más-. Dijo mientras se acercaba y le secaba las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

-Estaban preguntado por lo del rescate de Hinata, pero no te preocupes seguí tu consejo-. Dijo Hiashi abrazando a Yukian.

-Me alegro escucharlo y espero que los dos entienda que es por proteger a Hinata no sabemos de lo que son capaces-. Dijo Yukian mientras sonreía sarcásticamente sin que lo notara Hiashi-. Considerando lo que me contaste de la ultima vez sobre Hinata.

-No soportaría perderla, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados-. Dijo Hiashi mientras separaba el abrazo y miraba a una mujer de cabellos naranja con ojos morados que conquistaban a cualquiera. Yukian no pasaba de los 45 años era alta y delgada como una modelo y con una voz que podrían convencer a quien sea.

-Cariño déjamelo a mí, yo buscare a alguien digno de confianza para que investigue sobre el paradero de Hinata.- dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a su esposo-. Así que no te inquietes más, yo… no, nosotros vamos a encontrarla cuesta lo que cueste.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Te amo Yukian-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla con pasión.

Al momento de separarse por falta de respiración le extendió un papelito-. Toma

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunto mientras agarraba el papel.

-Es el teléfono de un gran amigo, cuéntale lo que pasó y el hará el resto.- dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

-Lo hare inmediatamente-. Dicho esto Yukian salió de la oficina a paso apresurado.

Tomo su Ferrari rojo que la llevaría a su mansión para su suerte solo estaba ella y los sirvientes, cuando llego se dirigió a su alcoba y vio el papel que le entrego su esposo enseguida saco un encendedor que tenía en su bolsa y quemo el papel. Al poco tiempo saco su teléfono y marco a un numero que hizo que sonriera de forma sarcástica.

-¿Cómo vamos?-. Pregunto Yukian al otro sujeto.

-Me encuentro en el Festival de Tanabata en Sukyo. Ya hice lo que me pediste, me dijiste que la otra chiquilla se iba a Tokyo hoy con su primo ¿Verdad? .- Contesto el sujeto que se encontraba en la afueras viendo como ya estaba arreglando para dar comienzo al Festival.

- ¿Qué rayos haces en Sakyo?, deberías estar en Tokyo en este preciso momento-. Grito del otro lado Yukian.

-Tranquila mujer, ya tengo mi pasaje, salgo hoy a las 12:00 de la noche-. Decía el sujeto entre las sombras de los arboles.

-Más te vale, quiero que te deshagas de esa enana cuanto antes-. Dijo Yukian apretando el encendedor que tenía en la mano.

-Que no se te olvide lo que acordamos-. Dijo el sujeto con una voz de mandato.

-Ya lo sé, o por cierto también quiero que vigiles a Hyuga Neji, creo que ya está empezando a sospechar de mi-. dijo Yukian del otro lado del auricular.

-Eso te costara más-. Dijo aquel hombre embozando una sonrisa.

-Eres un maldito, está bien, te daré lo mismo que las otras dos-. Dijo Yukian haciendo una mueca.

-Solo una pregunta ¿Por qué van a ir a Tokyo?-. Dijo el sujeto, ya que esa Ciudad era muy vigilada por los escuadrones de los Uchihas y Uzumaki.

-Vamos a ir a ver el Bastardo de su Hermano-. Dijo Yukian con asco ya que el hermano de Hiashi y ella se detestaba.-. Como sea quiero noticias en cuanto llegues a Tokyo ¿Entendido, Nadare Roga? -. Y corto la llamada.

Después de colgar Roga se mostro ante la luz era un hombre 35 años de cabello lila amarrado a una coleta, sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba unos jeans con una camisa negra acompañado de un saco café oscuro; camino hasta adentrase al Festival y desaparecía mientras se alejaba.

Mientras el día daba las 7:45 de la noche nuestro personajes aparecieron con sus Yukatas menos Sasuke que solo portaba unos jeans, camisa negra y debajo de esta una de manga larga pero blanca acompañado con sus converse.

-Sasuke, te hubieras puesto una Yukata-. Dijo Tenten-. Eres muy apático

-Vamos no peleen, hay que divertirse ¿Verdad, Hinata?-. Dijo Sakura al ver como Hinata se sorprendía por las decoraciones del Festival. ¿Hinata?

-Emm …, Si-. Dijo sin despegar la mirada de las decoraciones.

Todos sonrieron al ver como Hinata se emocionaba por unas decoraciones de por fuera, incluyendo Sasuke que observo detenidamente como vestía la Joven, llevaba una Yukata color lila con decoraciones de flores y su cabello amarrado con un flor rosa que haciendo que su belleza resaltara más. Poco a poco nuestro pequeño Sasuke se le tiñó las mejillas al ver la sonrisa de la ojiblanca por una tontería que dijo Naruto.

-¡PUES VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!-. Grito Kiba que al mismo tiempo se ponía a lado de Hinata.

-¡ASÍ ES!-. Agrego un Kankuro del otro lado de Hinata y se iban caminado los tres juntos.

Por supuesto a Sasuke no le agrado nada ese acto, por lo que solo atino a fruncir el ceño.

Por un lado las dos rubias se miraron muy pícaramente ya que nuestro Sasuke estaba volviendo a sentir C-E-L-O-S, después de tanto tiempo.

-Debemos hacer que eso dos se junten-. susurro Temari, ocultando su boca con la mano.

-Pero no es muy pronto para Hinata-. Dijo Ino mientras se agachaban y los demás empezaban a alejarse, solo sus novios Shikamuru y Sai se quedaron viendo a sus respectivas novias planeando algo.

-Jejeje esto será divertido-. Dijo Temari apretando el puño como si se tratase de un juego donde el guerrero tenía que salvar a su princesa y deshacerse de los enemigos en este caso es "Kankuro y Kiba".

-Oye ya nos dejaron-. Dijo Ino levantándose y corriendo junto con Sai para dar alcance a los demás.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Dijo mientras también se ponía de pie y salía corriendo junto a Shikamaru.

-Ahora ¿Qué tienen planeado?-. Dijo Shikamaru corriendo a la misma distancia que ella.

-Je..-. Eso fue lo que atino a decir Temari con una sonrisa diabólica esperando ganar el videojuego. Por supuesto que esto asusto a Shikamaru.

-Mujeres Problemáticas…-. Dijo mientras veían a todos reunidos en una Tienda de "Tira al blanco" mientras jugaba Kiba y Kankuro disparando por un peluche para Hinata.

Mientras se acercaba Temari vio como Karin se acercaba a Sasuke muy peligrosamente, (para ella).

-"Será que posible que todavía Karin le gustara a Sasuke"-. pensó Temari mientras miraba a Ino.

Ino también se percato de eso y le hablo a Karin con excusa de que la ayudara con el moño de su Yukata.

-"Hay que dejar a esos dos a solas"-. Pensó Temari mientras se le ocurrió una idea viendo los puestos, todos sabían que le gustaba estar solos pero con Hinata era imposible, así que junto con Ino le contó su brillante plan.

-Ya veo, hagámozlo-. Dijo Ino sonriendo mientras chocaba el puño con su compañera.

-Bien "El plan de las Rubias" comenzara-. Dijo Temari, acercandose a Sakura y Naruto que platicaban muy animadamente, mientras Ino se acercaba a Tenten y Lee que hacían lo mismo.

-Mira Naruto, un puesto de Ramen y dice que si comes con tu pareja te dan un descuento.-. Señalo Temari una tienda que se encontraba un poco alejada y era imposible leerlo pero gracias a un volante que repartió un tipo que apareció de la nada lo dedujo.

-¡ Enserio, Vamos Sakura!-. Dijo Naruto emocionado, mientras agarraba la mano de Sakura y se alejaban de todos.

-Misión cumplida-. Pensó Temari.

En otro lado Ino estaba con Tenten y Lee-. Mira dice que si te participas en este concurso de comida de parejas te darán $110,000. A los dos ¿No es increíble?-. Comento Ino

-Es fantástico, vamos Lee, es como si nos retaran -. Dijo Tenten, con ojos en forma de llamas esperando esa lujosa recompensa.

-UN RETO, YO NO HUYO DE NINGÚN RETO JAJAJA-. Dijo alzando el puño-. Vamos a ganar. Y así se fueron alejando y adentrándose en el local.

-"Misión cumplida"-. Pensó Ino al voltear con Temari.

Por otro lado Mei arrastraba emocionadamente a Gaara alejándose de todos haciendo más fácil "el plan de la Rubias"

-Solo faltan esos…-. Dijo Temari viendo como Sari alentaba a Kankuro y esta Kotohime…

-¿Ehhh? ¿Y esta Kotohime?-. Pregunto Temari mientras volteaba a todas partes.

-Tampoco veo a Shino-. Agrego Ino. Las dos se mirarón y se sonrojaron

-¡Oh, por Dios!-. Dijeron ambas muy sonrojadas-. Es posible que esos dos…

-Bueno eso lo dejamos pendiente-. Dijo Temari con las mejillas aun teñidas, imaginadose de lo que pudieran estar haciendo esos dos.

-Y si nos alejamos sin que ellos se den cuenta-. Comento Ino viendo como Sari le gritaba a Kankuro que apuntara bien que hasta su abuela podría serlo mejor y Karin veía con interés una tienda de pulseras y collares.

-Me parece bien, todos están distraídos-. Dijo Temari-. Yo voy por el Emo y tú por Hinata.

-Bien, "El plan B de las Rubias" comenzara-. Dijeron ambas chocando sus puños.

Convencer a Hinata de ver más el Festival fue fácil pero Temari llevo a arrastras a Sasuke. Así que decidieron recorrer el lugar juntos por un tiempo para que no sospecharan, Temari tenía entrelazados los dedos junto con Shikamaru, Ino abrazo la mano de Sai mientras veían los locales, por lo tanto atrás de ellos estaba Hinata y Sasuke.

-"Porque rayos, no me fui a la mansión-. Pensó Sasuke al momento que miraba de reojo a Hinata y vio lo hermosa que estaba y se sonrojo por eso-. Diablos…

-¿Le pasa algo Uchiha?-. Dijo la voz que lo sacaba de sus casillas, era una hermosa voz y se emociono como pronunciaba su apellido.

-No es nada-. Dijo Sasuke ya que era la primera vez que le hablaba desde que la conoció.

-Espero que mi presencia no sea de mucha molestia-. Comento Hinata con la mirada agachada.

-¿EH?, No… -. justifico Sasuke, ya que era lo opuesto, se sentía bien a lado de ella.

-Que bueno, creí que me detestaba-. Comento Hinata mientras se tapaba la boca-. Lo siento…ha…hable de más.

Sasuke miro a la Joven-. No me desagrada…

-¿Eh?

-No me desagrada que me…que…me acompañe-. Dijo mientras volteaba del otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo. Que "No me desagrada que me acompañe" "claro, que cursi" -se arremedo mentalmente- "me siento tan estúpido, soy estúpido cuando estoy con ella."

-Uchiha ¿Y los demás?-. Pregunto Hinata volteando a todas partes.

Cuando Sasuke analizo la pregunta vio que Ino ni Temari y sus respectivos novios que hace poco los acompañaba ya no estaba.

-¿Qué hacemos?, regresamos a la casa-. Dijo Hinata con un dedo en la comisura de sus labios.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del plan de esas rubias, querían dejarme a solas con Hinata, "ESAS RUBIAS PERVERSAS Y METICHES"-. Pensó el azabache enojado mientras buscaba la cabellera de esas rubias."

-Si quieres te enseño los locales, he venido varias veces-. Dijo Sasuke al ver que no podía dejar sola a Hinata y mucho menos en su estado.

-Enserio, espero que no sea mucha molestia-. Dijo una alegre Hinata mientras el viento jugaba con los cabellos de su copete.

Para Sasuke fue un espectáculo digno de verse parecía una muñeca de porcelana que con solo tocarla podría romperse. Inconscientemente levanto su mano y le acomodo los mechones que fueron regados por el viento.

Hinata se sonrojo ya que es la primera vez que ve a Sasuke detenidamente, es guapo sin duda alguna, su cabello largo y rebelde que tenia lo hacía lucir apuesto, y sus ojos negros de ónix. Ambos se dieron cuenta del observamiento del uno y el otro, por lo cual desviaron la mirada.

-Vamos…-. Dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a caminar.

-E…espérame-. dijo Hinata haciendo alcance a él azabache.

-"¿Qué me pasa?"-. Pensaron ambos con un poco sonrojados.

Hinata sentía el calor en sus mejillas y para calmarlos dirigió su mirada a los locales para ver si algo la distraía, así fue como se le quedo viendo aun local que ilumino su mirada y se detuvo para verlo mejor. Sasuke se dio cuenta que la joven se detuvo y vio como dirigía su mirada a un local del algodón de azúcar.

-¿Quieres uno?-. Pregunto Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué es?-. Dijo Hinata a Sasuke esperando una respuesta.

-No me digas, ¿Qué no has probado un algodón de azúcar?-. Dijo el azabache muy sorprendido al ver como la joven se negaba, "pues en qué mundo vive ella".

- Ven-. Se acercaron al local-. Me da uno, por favor

Hinata tomo el algodón que le dio la señora y lo toco-. Es muy suave..

-Sí, pero no es para tocarlo, es para comerse-. Dijo Sasuke muy divertido al ver como la joven lo probaba.

-MMmmm, se deshace-. Comento una alegre joven mientras proba otro pedazo.

-Vamos, sigamos viendo-. Dicho esto, los dos siguieron viendo los puestos.

Mientras que en lo más recóndito estaban las rubias escondida viendo todo el espectáculo.

-Esto están emocionante-. Dijo Sai viendo por unos arbustos-. Mi primer espionaje…

-Jejeje, el Emo ya tomo las riendas, con esto ya me puedo ir tranquila a pasear-. Dijo Temari, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a un Shikamaru muy sonrojado.

-Yo también, vamos Sai-. Dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo del pélinegro.

Cerca del río se encontraba Roga "el cómplice" que caminaba hacia la salida para irse ya a Tokyo, mientras daba un último recorrido, hasta que sintió que todo le daba un giro al ver a cierta persona de cabellos azulado.

-acaso era…-. Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, y se fue acercando pero a escondidas para que no lo notaran.

Hinata estaba viendo los hermosos arboles con flores decorados con luces, hasta que vio como un reflejo de la Luna en cierto rió. Se acerco y cuando llego a su cometido, se agacho para observarlo.

-Es hermoso..-. dijo mientras tocaba el agua con sus yemas-. Y fría…

Sasuke se le quedo viendo, enserio esta mujer la había cautivado con la primera mirada que le dio.

Roga se oculto atrás de los arboles ya que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola-. "Debo matarla" -pensó pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando escucho la conversación de ambos.

-¿Por aquí me encontraron?-. Pregunto Hinata con la mirada agachada.

-Un poco más adelante-. Contesto Sasuke viendo como Hinata se volvía a incorporar y lo veía de frente.

-Ya veo, de nada sirve si me preocupe como llegue aquí, lo más importante es restaura mi memoria-. Dijo Hinata dándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-"Habia escuhado bien, restaura la memoria" acaso esa chiquilla…-. Pensó Roga, con sudor de nervios en la cara.

-¡SASUKE!,HINATA!-. Grito a lo lejos un rubio mientras se acercaba corriendo junto con una pelirosa y otros dos

-"Hinata", entonces aun tiene un poco de sus recuerdos-. dedujo este Roga-."Entonces debo Matarla"-. Dicho esto sacó una pistola de su saco, entonces vio al rubio que se interponía en el blanco y vio el emblema de los Uzumaki.

-"Este chiquillo", demonios, si esa niña se encuentra con el escuadrón del Rayo amarillo, será mi fin-. "Debo matarla".

"Pero aquí no, hay demasiada gente…¿Qué hago?, no puedo dejarla así nada más"…-. penso nervioso Roga

-Vamos… hay que ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.-. Dijo la pelirosa emocionada.

-"Los fuegos artificiales" eso es, confundirán el sonido con un fuego artificial-. Dicho esto se encamino detrás de ellos, entonces vio unas mascaras, y compro una en forma dragón.

-Con esto no podrán ver mi rostro-. dijo mientras cerraba su saco y se puso la máscara. Camino a escondidas detrás de ellos para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

"_Bienvenidos a todos al Festival Tanabata, daremos comienzo a los fuegos artificiales" _se escucho la voz ronca de un hombre y tal como el dijo empezaron a salir los fuegos artificiales haciendo explosión en el cielo nocturno.

Todos estaban maravillados por los efectos de los fuegos artificiales incluyendo a Hinata ya que era la primera vez que veía algo tan hermoso. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla era como una pequeña niña.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Dijo Hinata mientras se agachaba ya que vio algo resplandeciente por el césped, pero al momento de agacharse sitio que algo le paso por encima de su cabeza con un sonido de explosión.

Sasuke que estaba al lado de Hinata se quedo con los ojos abiertos al igual que Temari que estaba del otro extremo. Si Hinata no se hubiera agachado esa bala... definitivamente esa bala le hubiera dado. Claramente se veía que era dirigida para ella, ya que detrás de ellos no había mucha gente que digamos..

Mientras Hinata miraba con horror al hombre frente a él, estaba sangrado logrando así que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caí en su rostro.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de Capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews, me alientan mucho espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Y les haya llamado la atención. Nos vemos…. Felicidades a todos y que llegue un prospero Año Nuevo a todos

Yeii-chan


	5. Chapter 5 Un intento más

**Un Hermoso Amor que Seguir**

**Capitulo 5: Un intento más…**

**Naruto no me pertenece y así XD(creo que esto lo tuve que poner al principio)**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews me alienta a seguir con esta historia, también agradecer a EyesGray-sama que me hizo saber que había errores de ortografía y algunas oraciones incompletas, las cual se lo agradezco..Ahora mismo corregí los capítulos y tal vez se me paso algún acento o coma, pero te invito a leerlo una vez más para que entiendas mejor las partes que no entendiste. Muchas Gracias por avisarme y también un agradecimiento a Pao-Hale20 que me ayudo con unos sabios consejos para mi historia. Pues a leer...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Hermana por aquí!-. Gritaba una sonriente pequeña, mientras corría en un jardín lleno de flores de varios colores._

_-¿Hermana?_

_-Mira hermana…-. Decía la pequeña, mientras se detenía en frete de ella, pero la luz del sol impedía que viera su rostro, hasta que la pequeña le mostro sus manos-. Mira es sangre…-. Sonrió la pequeña de manera diabólica, entonces le apunto con una pistola pero, ya no era la pequeña si no un hombre alto._

_-¡Muere!-. Dijo sonriendo el hombre mientras apretaba el gatillo, entonces el disparo le llego y callo el suelo sangrado sin parar._

_Lloraba de dolor mientras se tocaba la herida, entonces de la nada se acercaba corriendo una mujer de cabellos azul con un hermoso vestido blanco._

_-¡Hinata, recuerda!-. Grito la mujer_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Recuerda-. Entonces la mujer desapareció y todo se volvió oscuro._

_-¿Recordar?¿Recordar qué?-. Lloraba mientras sangraba._

_Entonces la escena volvió a cambiar y vio a dos hombres en una cascada, y de la nada se encontraba en la cascada y con los dos hombres viéndola, ya no sintió la herida pero ahora su cuerpo le impedía ponerse de pie. Se aterrorizo al ver que estaba desnuda y boca abajo pero al instante sintió un dolor profundo en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sentía que algo se adentraba y salía de manera rápida dentro de ella, ella lloraba, lloraba por el inmenso dolor, lloraba por que no podía golpearlo y salir huyendo de ahí, lloraba por que la estaban violando, lloraba porque nadie venía a ayudarla. Se sentía tan débil_

_-Mi turno-. Dijo otro hombre empezando a bajarse los pantalones y sonriendo diabólicamente._

_Abrió los ojos y grito a todo pulmón no quería volver a sentir ese dolor._

-¡NO, NO!

-¡Hinata, despierta Hinata!-. Grito este Sasuke, mientras contraía su mano con la suya mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla para que despertara.

La peliazul abrió los ojos y miro al azabache para luego lanzarse a él y llorar en su pecho. Sasuke se sonrojo por el movimiento de la ojiblanca pero sin embargo le correspondió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Ayu…dame, te..tengo miedo-. Comento Hinata recargando su cabeza en el pecho del azabache.

-¡Shuuu!, tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla-. Dijo Sasuke con una mirada de tristeza y sin pensarlo le acaricio la cabeza para calmarla.

Hinata después de calmarse un poco se reincorporo con la mirada agachada, le dolía la cabeza por lo tanto se llevo una mano a la cabeza ya que varias imágenes pasaban por su cabeza.

-Me duele la cabeza-. Dijo Hinata con los ojos cerrados y recargándose en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Llamare a Sakura-. Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie pero una mano impidió su cometido.

-No… No te vayas… no me dejes sola… tengo miedo-. Comento Hinata con una mirada de suplica para que el azabache no se marchara-. Por favor…

Sasuke se sentó en la esquina de la cama, mientras que sujetaba la mano de la ojiblanca-. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-A estar sola…-. Respondió Hinata sujetando con fuerza la mano del azabache -. Otra vez…

-"Otra vez"-. Pensó Sasuke viendo a la peliazul-. ¿Estás recuperando la memoria?…-. Susurro pero la ojiblanca si alcanzo a escucharlo. Así que asintió

-Sasuke, tengo miedo de saber quién soy en realidad-. Hinata soltó unas cuanta lagrimas pero al instante fueron limpiadas por las yemas del azabache.

-¡Shuuu!

-Sa…suke…-. Se sonrojo inmediatamente ya que tenía la cara del azabache muy cerca a la de ella.

Sasuke no pudo resistirse al ver esos labios rosados le dio demasiada tentación de probarlos, se acerco lentamente y roso sus labios con las de ella, pero solo fue un pequeño roce ya que después se alejo y se paró dejándola completamente atónita.

-Traeré a Sakura-. Dijo mientras salía de la habitación a paso apresurado. Ya a fuera se toco la cabeza con las mejillas aun teñidas-."Había jurado que no me enamoraría otra vez"-. Pensó -. Pero…

Dejo su dilema para otro momento, mientras se dedicaba a buscar a Sakura. Era el mediodía en Tokyo, partió junto con sus amigos en la madrugada, decidieron que era lo mejor ya que probablemente Hinata corre peligro.

Se acerco a la cocina y vio que estaba Sakura e Ino preparando unos sándwiches para su invitada, ya que él e Ino pasaron la noche la casa de Sakura para cuidar a Hinata.

-Sasuke, buenos días ¿Ya despertó Hinata?-. Dijo Ino con una sonrisa de lado mientras agregaba jugo a un vaso

-"Que astuta"-. Pensé con las mejillas aun teñidas, pues al parecer Ino me vio entrar a la habitación de Hinata, quería saber como se encontraba pero al verla como se removía en su cama debido a una pesadilla que tuvo, decidí despertarla pero…después.

Sakura miro entretenida la escena ya que no era común que nuestro Sasuke se preocupara por una chica, no después de "eso"-. Ino será mejor que traigas a Hinata a comer.-. Recomendó la pelirosa mientras sonreía.

-Claro, después de todo no ha comido nada desde ayer… salvo el algodón-. Se retiro con una gran sonrisa de triunfadora.

-¡Lo sabía nos estaban espiando!-. Grito Sasuke con un gran sonrojo por lo último que dijo esta Ino. Desvió la mirada irritado, sin embargo se encontró con la mirada de picaría de Sakura mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja.

-¡Que me ves!-. Dijo Sasuke ya que se encontraba en desventaja por la mirada que le envío Sakura.-. ¡Está bien, la invite y que!-. Se rindió Sasuke tras haber perdido en la batallas de miradas que tenía contra la pelirosa.

-Jejeje, picarón-. Para Sakura e Ino era sumamente divertido molestar a Sasuke cuando tenían armas contra él-. ¿Y qué vas hacer?

-¿De qué?-. Alzo una ceja con la pregunta aún que ya sabía a qué se refería.

-¡Ay, Por favor!, todos sabemos que te atrae Hinata-. Dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados y mirando a un Sasuke todo rojo como un tomate.

-"Tks.. Mujeres perspicaces"-. Pensó Sasuke al ver que no podía negar o evadir la verdad que dijo Sakura.

Era verdad, no sé porque, pero la primera vez que la vi en ese lago desnuda y desprotegida algo dentro de mí se dijo que la debía proteger ya que un mal se avecinaba en ella. "Era hermosa", ese fue mi primer pensamiento de ella. Había pasado mucho desde que deje de interesarme por alguien, había creado una muralla para que ninguna mujer que fingiera interés por mí, se me acercara. Las odio, odio con todas mis fuerzas a las mujeres hipócritas.

-¡Hinata! qué bueno que despertaste ¿Tienes hambre?-. Interrumpió Sakura sus pensamientos para luego dirigir su mirada a la ojinblanca, vestía unos jeans con una blusa blanca de manga larga y encima tenía una camisa pero abierta de color azul como la noche y unas zapatillas negras.

-Sí, me muero de hambre-. Dijo Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirosa, ladeo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke, por lo que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Pregunto para que el calor de sus mejillas se desvaneciera y luego dirigía su mirada a todas partes de la casa.

-Estamos en mi casa en Tokyo-. Contesto Sakura acercando los sándwiches en la mesa con unos platos.

-¿Tokyo?-. Se cuestiono Hinata, ya que ayer mismo se encontraba en Sakyo y ahora se encontraba en Tokyo, no lo recordaba, lo último que vio fue a ese hombre herido que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Q…Qué le pasó al hombre?-. Tartamudeo Hinata al recordar esa horrible escena.

-El…-. Silencio esta Sakura y con la mirada agachada para luego levanto de nuevo como una verdadera doctora-. Intente todo para parar la hemorragia… pero…

Hinata entendió, agacho la cabeza, ese pobre hombre había muerto, y se sintió culpable ya que ella misma sabía que esa bala era para ella.

-Por eso te trajimos cuanto antes a Tokyo, aquí estarás a salvo-. Agrego Sasuke sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa. Hinata y las demás, lo imitaron. La ojiblanca se sentó a un lado de Ino, y después de ella estaba Sakura y del otro extremo se encontraba Sasuke

-Hinata en unos cuantos minutos mi madre llegara del trabajo, ella te harán una revisión más segura que la que yo te di-. Dijo Sakura mirando a la ojiblanca detenidamente.

-Naruto traerá a su padre, él es el jefe del escuadrón policiaco, vendrá para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y el te ayudara en lo que Ino tomándola de la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Hinata mientras se ponía un mecho detrás de la oreja.

-Lee y Tente fueron a visitar a un amigo que llego de Kyoto-. Comento Ino sirviéndole a todos sus respectivos sándwiches-. Los demás se fueron a sus respectivas casas a desempacar sus cosas dijeron que más al rato iban a volver.

-¿Ustedes no van ir a hacer lo mismo?-. Pregunto Hinata, refiriéndose a Ino y a este Sasuke

-Oye no me corras-. Dijo Ino con una sonrisa, dando a entender que era una broma-. Pues veras es que yo vivo a lado de la casa de Sakura y nos conocemos desde que éramos unas niñas.

-Debe ser fantástico tener una amistad así-. Dijo Hinata con una mirada y sonrisa soñadora-. ¿y usted Uchiha?

-Sasuke-. Dijo un poco enojado por la formalidad de la chica.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Que me digas Sasuke, y ya basta de formalidades-. Finalizo Sasuke bebiendo de su jugo que hace poco Sakura le había servido. Nunca le diría que se quedo solo para cuidarla.

-¡UH¡,… sin formalidades, por favor Hinata-. Arremedo Ino divertida, haciendo voz grave como la de Sasuke.

-WAJAJAJAJA-. Se soltó a reír la pelirosa junto con una Hinata que no aguanto la broma de Ino.

-¡Tch! ¡Maldición, Ino!-. Exploto Sasuke sonrojado y enojado a la vez mientras le enviaba una cara de reproche a la rubia.

-¡Ya llegue Sakura!-. Se escucho que alguien se adentraba a la casa y se acercaba para dar con ellos.

-¡Mamá, bienvenida a casa!-. Contesto una pelirosa alegre, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Vaya tenemos visita!-. Dijo la mamá-. Sasuke e Ino ¿Cómo han estado?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa ya que conocía perfectamente a los dos.

-Hola señora, yo estado bien buena-. Comento una alegre Ino mientras se ponía de pie para saludar de beso a la mamá de Sakura.

-Hola-. Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras hacía lo mismo que Ino.

-Mamá, ella es Hinata-. Dijo Sakura mientras le extendía su mano a Hinata para que se pusiera de pie-. Ella la del incidente…

-Ya veo… Hola mi niña, yo soy Haruno Mebuki-. Dijo mientras la abrazaba-. Pues no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a ver qué es lo que tienes ¿Lista?

-Por supuesto que sí-. Dijo Hinata sintiendo como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido pero con otra persona.

-Ven por aquí, los demás esperen en la sala-. Dijo Mebuki mientras se adelantaba a abrir una puerta esquinada a lado de la escalera-. Vamos pasa…

Hinata sintió que debería contarle sobre la pesadilla para asesorase, volteo y los miro a los tres mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-D…disculpe, ¿puede acompañarme Sakura? esta Hinata con una mirada de suplica a la mama de la pelirosa.

-Claro, porque no-. Dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa-. Anda…

Me adentre a la habitación y adentro era como un pequeño consultorio tenía todo lo necesario para una accidente, estaba un sillón Divan para los pacientes, enfrente un ventana con unas hermosas cortinas roja y a través de ella daba a ver un hermoso jardín, en una esquina de la ventana había un jarrón de cristal con agua y sus respectivos vasos. Al otro lado de la esquina estaba un escritorio y una silla de oficina y de lado de esta estaban unas cajoneras. Me sentó en el sillón Divan para que me relajara y me pudiera revisar mejor.

Mebuki le checo la cabeza y le dio unos cuantos toques al moretón que tenía.-. ¿Te duele?

-A veces-. Contesto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Recuerdas algo? O ¿Has recordado algo?-. Pregunto de nuevo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella en un sillón cuadrado.

-Pues ayer que estábamos en…-. Intento decir lo del disparo, agacho la cabeza y se sentía culpable de eso.

-Hablas lo del disparo, mi hija ya me conto todo, te desmayaste después de ver semejante atrocidad-. Continúo por ella la mama de Sakura-. Continua ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues…al parecer me trajeron en la madrugada pero yo seguía aun inconsciente y tuve una… -. Empezó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Sakura de inmediatamente se sento a lado de ella y la toma de la mano.

Hinata de inmediatamente le conto su horrible sueño, tanto Sakura y su madre estaba muy espantadas y a la vez preocupadas por su situación.

-Por eso le pido que por favor me haga un diagnostico, quiero saber si esa pesadilla fue real-. Suplico Hinata, mientras apretaba más la mano de la pelirosa.

-Quiero que te quites el pantalón y te acuestes-. Dijo Mikoshi sin rodeos, mientras sacaba unos guantes sanitarios y se los ponía. Hinata solo asintió y se preparaba para lo que se avecinaba.

Del otro lado de la habitación, en una sala esperaban inquietos este Sasuke e Ino. Tocaron el timbre e Ino se aventuro a abrir la puerta.

-Debe ser Naruto con su padre-. Comento Ino, abriendo la puerta y efectivamente estaba Naruto y su padre Minato, pero no estaban solos, detrás de ellos estaban Temari y sus dos hermanos junto con Shikamaru y Mei.

-Hola Ino ¿cómo esta?-. Pregunto este el rubio con una mirada preocupada, mientras Ino los adentraba a las casa de su amiga y los sentaba.

-Apenas la están checando, gracias por venir señor Minato-. Dijo esta Ino mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla al padre de Naruto.

-No es nada, espero que sea útil para la chica-. Comento un hombre alto con unos rasgo iguales a los de Naruto, cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules.

-Solo es cuestión de esperar-. Dijo Sasuke saludando al padre de Naruto. Después de volver tomar asiento y se le quedo viendo a la puerta donde se encontraba Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado del la ciudad, una limosina negra se adentraba a una mansión con hermosos pastorales de los extremos y en medio estaba la hermosa casa lujosa.

Un hombre y una mujer salieron a recibirlos-. Bienvenido Hermano-. Dijo el padre de Neji, al ver cómo salía su hermano de aquella limosina.

-Hizashi, cuánto tiempo-. Saludo Hiashi con un apretón de manos.

-¡Tía!-. Salió Hanabi a abrazar a la mamá de Neji, Sayuri

-¡Hola mi pequeña! ¿No viene Hinata con ustedes?-. Pregunto Sayuri al ver quien más bajaba de la limosina, pero vio el semblante que tenía su sobrina y no le gusto para nada.

-Hola mamá-. Saludo Neji dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mi vida-. Le contesto Sayuri a su queridísimo hijo.

Después con un porte de elegancia salió Yukian como si se tratara de una estrella de Hollywood.

-Buenas tardes Sayuri-. Saludo Yukian a una hermosa mujer esbelta de cabello café con ojos del mismo color.

-Se Bienvenida Yukian-. Saludo con un beso a la recién llegada-. Bueno que hacemos aquí, pasen están en su casa.

-"Ni en broma"-. Pensó Yukian al ver que "su casa" era más hermosa.

Los primero en entrar fueron Neji y Hanabi, seguidos de Sayuri y Hiashi que se saludaban y atrás quedaron Yukian y Hizashi.

-Hola "Lukian", ¿Qué tal tu viajes?-. Pregunto áspero Hizashi al ver entrar a la mujer de cabellos naranjas.

-¡Ash! Soy Yukian idiota-. Dijo esta con una mirada fría a Hizashi y torciendo la boca.

-Me da igual, vas entrar o prefieres quedarte a fuera con el perro, sabes creo que le agradaría tu compañía-. Dijo Hizashi con una sonrisa irónica.

-Que tierno, pero prefería que tu esposa lo hiciera ya que no es una-. Dijo Yukian con una sonrisa triunfadora, mientras se adentraba a la casa.

-Ja mira quien lo dice "La perra ratera", de seguro es por la experiencia-. Dijo Hizashi adelantándose y dejando atrás a una Yukia enojada, se detuvo y miro hacía Yukian-. No espera, creo que eso ya viene en tus genes

Yukian ya no pudo decir nada más porque el hermano de Hiashi se adentro a una habitación donde estaban sus visitantes.

-Neji, por que no vas a la cocina a traerme una caja que deje ahí-. Suplico esta Sayuri a su hijo ya que en la cocina había una sorpresa para él.

-Claro que sí, madre-. Contesto Neji dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡SORPRESA!-. Gritaron Lee y Tenten al unisonó cuando Neji se adentro a la habitación.

-¡Lee!¡Tenten!-. Se alegro este Neji con una gran sonrisa al ver sus mejores amigos.-. Me alegra verlos-. Dicho esto saludo a los dos con una abrazo.

- Me alegra saber, que te mudaste aquí a Tokyo-. Dijo una animada Tenten mientras le daba codazos-. Me ahorraste dinero…

-Es una hermosa vivienda-. Agrego un Lee-. Pero veo que llegamos en mal momento, tus familiares también te visitaron.

-No se preocupen, después de todo les iba a contar-. Comento Neji triste, agachando la cabeza.

Lee y Tenten se miraron uno al otro al ver la mirada melancólica de su amigo. Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los familiares del ojiblanco, había dos sofás y en medio estaba una mesita. En un sofá estaba Hizashi con su esposa y a lado de esta estaba Hanabi y del otro sofá estaba Hiashi y Yukian.

-Hermano ¿Mi otro sobrina no vino con ustedes?-. Pregunto Hizashi, ya que él ni su esposa sabían lo de Hinata.

-Veras hermano a eso he venido… mi hija…-. Intento decir Hiashi, pero se detuvo ya que se escucho un sollozo por parte de Hanabi.

-Mi vida…-. Sayuri miro a Hanabi llorar en silencio.

-Mi Hinata ha desaparecido-. Finalizo Hiashi viendo como su hermano y esposa se sorprendieron al igual en la esquina donde se encontraban Neji con sus amigos.

-¡oh! Neji, lo lamento tanto-. Dijo Tenten acercándose a abrazar al ojiblanco.

-Lo siento…-. Dijo Lee tocándole el hombro a su amigo en señal de apoyo.

-¿E…era la que iba a venir a estudiar a nuestra prepa?-. Pregunto Tenten separando el abrazo y mirando a Neji que asentía.

-Entonces la pequeña que está ahí es… Lee al ver como la mamá de Neji consolaba a Hanabi.

-Así es Lee, ella es mi prima Hanabi-. Dijo cortadamente Neji

Neji se encamino a la pared que daba a las escaleras del piso de arriba y les enseño a sus amigos un cuadro donde estaba el y sus primas. Lee y Tenten se acercaron para ver mejor la foto y se sorprendieron al ver a quien se refería Neji.

-Se llama Hinata y es la hermana de mayor de Hanabi-. Comento Neji, pero al ver las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos-. ¿Sucede algo malo?-. Pregunto con una ceja alzada..

-¡Neji, ella es tu prima!-. Recalco Lee para ver si no escucho mal.

-Sí, porque…-. Intento decir Neji pero un alegre Lee se adelanto.

-¡Ella está viva Neji, la encontramos cerca del lago que esta Sakyo!-. Grito un emocionado Lee cosa que se escucho en toda la sala.

-¡Espera…encontramos!¡¿Qué?!¡¿Quiénes?!-. Decía Neji intentando procesar la información que le dio su exasperado amigo.

-¡Así es Neji!-. Retomo Tenten-. Mis amigos encontraron a Hinata-. Finalizo alegre ya que por fin sabía quién era la joven de Sakyo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-. Pregunto una conmocionada Hanabi pero a la vez esperanzada de la mención de su hermana Hinata.

Neji al ver como sus familiares escucharon, ya no hubo marcha atrás-. ¿Estás seguro?-. Pregunto una vez más para ver si no se trataba de una pésima broma.

-¡Sí!-. Dijeron al unisonó este Lee y Tenten, al ver que no le creían.

Los familiares empezaron a acercarse a Lee y Tenten para ver si lo que decían era cierto, Yukian se quedo con la boca abierta, ya que era imposible.

-"¡¿Qué?!" ó Yukian con rabia mientras fingía preocupación y se acercaba para ver que decían estos mocosos sobre la chiquilla.

-Muchacho, ¿Estás seguro qué se trata de mi Hinata?-. Pregunto un esperanzado Hiashi con ojos cristalinos.

-Palabra de hombre, señor-. Dijo este Lee con una determinación que Neji conocía muy bien.

-¿Dónde está?-. Pregunto Hanabi desesperada.

-Está en la casa de los Harunos, está cerca de aquí en la colonia Hanazaki, subiendo la colina # 1123-. Respondió Tenten.

Hanabi no dudo ni un momento y salió corriendo, conocía esa calles pasaron por esa ellas para llegar a la casas de sus tíos.

-¡Hanabi!¡Espere, no debe cruzar la avenida usted sola!-. Grito este Neji y siguiéndola, detrás de ellos los siguieron los demás, pero esta Yukian fue la última en salirse y saco su teléfono y marco un numero con rabia.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Contesto un hombre agitado y alterado.

-¡ERES BASTARDO MENTIROSO! Yukian con rabia-. ¡ME DIJISTE QUE LA MOCOSA ESTABA MUERTA!.

-¡CALLATE PERRA, YA ME HICE CARGO DE ESO!-. Grito Roga con poca paciencia.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!-. Pregunto Yukian con ceja levantada.

-¡Me la encontré en Sakyo con unos extraños chiquillos, intente matarla ahí pero falle, me entere que se irían a Tokyo y los espere en el aeropuerto y los seguí a una casa en la colina de Hanazaki y hace unos 20 minutos, la secuestre!

-¡Más te vale que tu plan funcione!-. Colgó y siguió corriendo para dar alcanze a los demás ya que la habían dejado atrás.

-"Haber Hanzaki, Hanazaki-. Cruzo la avenida y buscaba esa tal colonia hasta que dio con ella y vio a todos reunidos ahí. Llego y vio que todo estaba como si una tormenta hubiera pasado en esa casa.

-¡Minato!-. Grito su esposo a un rubio que estaba inconsciente y con una bala en el hombro.- ¡Hizashi, llama a una ambulancia-. Dirigió su mirada a su hermano y vio que no era el único herido todos los que se encontraban en la casa estaban inconscientes o heridos.

-¡Sakura!-. Grito esta Tenten al ver a su amiga con herida en la cabeza.

-¡Chicos!...¡ Naruto!-. Lee se fue corriendo donde estaba Naruto también con dos balas uno en el hombro y otro en la pierna.

-¡Neji, intenta ayudarlos!-. Grito Sayuri y corrió hacía una rubia que estaba inconsciente, le dio unas palmaditas para despertarla.

-¡Cof!¡Cof!…-. Tosió es Ino mientras temblorosamente despertaba.

-Tranquila, la ambulancia ya viene en camino-. Le dijo Sayuri a la rubia mientras la recostaba en un cojín de la sala.

Neji logro despertar a Shikamaru que tenía el labio partido y unos cuantos moretones.

-Te…Temari-. Se acerco la rubia y vio que estaba inconsciente pero fuera de golpes. Las tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al sofá.-. Despierta…amor…por favor despierta..-. Le dio unas palmaditas para que despertara y lo logro

-¡Ugh!-. Gimió de dolor esta Temari ya que la habían dado una pata en el estomago.

Hiazashi se acerco a una señora que estaba inconsciente pero con cero daños, ladeo la mirada y vio como una peliroja se levantaba lentamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-. Hiazashi ayudo a Mei a levantarse y vio que tenía una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

-S…Sí, gracias-. Mei miro a su alrededor y empezó a llorar por ver a todos su amigos heridos.

-"Ugh" azabache muy mal herido, también empezaba despertar y vio en qué condiciones estaban todos-. ¡Ma…Malditos!-.

-¡Sasuke, resiste!-. Le grito Lee mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia de Naruto.

En otra esquina Hanabi estaba ayudando a los hermanos Sabaku No a despertarse, la castaña ayudo a incorpora a Gaara que tenia fuertes moretones y a Kankuro con un ojo morado.

-¡¿Dónde está?!¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!-. Grito Hanabi al mirar en todas partes ya que no encontraba a su hermana.

-S…Se la han llevado-. Dijo Sakura tomando conciencia de lo ocurrido y empezando a llorar -. Perdón pero no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlos.

-Tsk..-. Sasuke se sintió tan vulnerable no pudo hacer nada para impedir que se llevaran a Hinata, ahora que había descubierto que la amaba….

"Hinata te encontrare y no te dejare ir…...-. Ese fue el penúltimo pensamiento de Sasuke con una mirada de odio.

-"Juro que lo van a pagar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin de capitulo

Hola, me alegra saber que les agrado el capitulo anterior, espero que este cap les haya gustado..

Agradezco sus reviews y por favor comenten. Si quieren que ponga algo en la historia me dicen necesito ideas el frio me está congelando el cerebro. Hay disculpen si me equivoque en un palabra o lago así.

Gracias mis lectores(as) por leer mi historia. A decir verdad no me está gustando cómo va la historia pero ustedes deciden si la continuo o no. Es que siente que falta algo pero no sé que es. Siento que no se apega muy bien a lo que tenía planeado. Aún no decido si quitar la historia o no. Pero por ahora seguiré publicando para ver que es lo que me hace falta. Gracias

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.


	6. Chapter 6 Memoria Recuperada

Un Hermoso Amor que Seguir

Capitulo 6: Memoria Recuperada

Me encuentro en un sótano oscuro, al parecer estoy en una especie de granja abandonada, ataron mi pie derecho a una cadena para que no saliera huyendo, tengo el cachete ardiendo y rojo por un golpe que me dieron por intentar escapar lo cual me provoco que mi labio inferior se rompiera debido al impacto. Me siento y empiezo a recordar como termine de esta manera, lo recuerdo muy bien, esa era la razón por la que me tienen aquí o más bien por alguien y ese alguien tiene nombre…Yukian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Hace un mes y medio-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba saliendo de mis vacaciones de verano, me despedía de los pocos amigos que hice debido a una noticia que mi padre me dio, me iban a transferir de preparatoria a la ciudad de Tokyo. Mi padre quería que cursara el último año en esa ciudad para después ingresar a la Universidad.

-¡No, mi Hinata!-. Chillaba, mi mejor amiga de Kyoto, Yuki.

Kuran Yuki tenía el cabello castaño y largo, la conocí en una de las juntas que tubo mi padre nos hicimos amigas después de eso.

-¡Noo!-. Gritó mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y frotaba su mejilla con la mía-. ¡Prométeme que me escribirás!

-¡Lo hare, Lo hare…!- intentaba quitarla de mi mejilla, porque estoy segura que saldría fuego si seguía frotando de esa manera. -. Te escribiré, así que no llores más.-. La calmaba para a ver si dejaba de quemarme la mejilla, hasta que unos abrazos la roderón por el cuello y la jalaron de mí. Mire con atención y nada menos que su novio Zero, junto con su hermano Kaname.

-Yuki, ya déjala en paz, no ves que por poco la incendias-. Decía Zero mientras acercaba la castaña a su cara, por lo tanto ella se sonrojo por el acercamiento.

Kiryu Zero, era un chico muy apuesto sin duda alguna, tenía el cabello de color silver y unos hermosos ojos color lavanda. Lo conocí cuando Yuki me invito a su cumple años numero 17 y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

A su lado estaba su hermano Kuran Kaname que también lo conocí en la junta de mi padre, tiene los mismo rasgos que Yuki. Me pidió una vez que fuera su novia pero yo lo rechace amablemente ya que él me quería utilizar para dar celos a su exnovia, poco después me dijo que se reconciliaron. Y se disculpó por hacerme esto lo cual yo lo entendí y nos convertimos en buenos amigos.

Luego de unas despedidas por parte de ellos, me dirigí al carro negro que me llevaría a mi casa, llegue sin problema, me adentre a mi casa y me recibieron mis amables sirvientes.

-Qué bueno que haya llego, señorita ¿Cómo estuvo su día?-. Me pregunto mi nana Minako, tenía 42 años, era bajita y ancha, pero con una hermosa personalidad, era amable y decidida.

-Como siempre-. Le respondo con una mirada de agotamiento-. No te había dicho que no me llamara señorita, solo Hinata.

Mi nana solo me envió una sonrisa divertida-. Hinata

-Muy bien-. Le dedique una sonrisa y subí las escalera que me llevaría a mi cuarto. Me adentre para prepara mis maletas ya que mañana salía mi vuelo que me llevaría a Tokyo.

-Ya llegue mamá-. Le decía a una foto que estaba junto a la ventana con un hermoso jarrón de rosas. En la foto estaba mi madre Himeko, ella falleció en un accidente de auto. Fue una gran pérdida para mí y mi familia, especialmente para mi padre, ya que sufrió muchas depresiones. Pero no por mucho ya que apareció…

Unos golpes sobre mi puerta me despertaron de mis pensamientos-. Pase…-. Señale mientras me ponía de pie y veía como entraba una figura elegante con los brazos cruzados.

-Querida Hinata, ¿haciendo maletas?-. Decía mientras sonreía de forma burlesca.

-Sí, Yukian-. Le conteste de manera formal y casual. Yukian apareció tres meses después de que mi madre falleció, ella fue la razón por la cual mi papá despertó de su depresión, me contó que se conocieron en el parque en el cual mi padre y madre solían dar su paseo nocturno poco después empezaron a frecuentarse más seguidos hasta que paso un año y medio de estar juntos, mi padre le propuso matrimonio, la cual no estaba de acuerdo, pero mi padre se veía tan feliz después de la muerte de mi madre así que no me interpuse; Tenía 18 años cuando se casaron y Hanabi 14 años, las dos nos reusamos a decirle "madre" cosa que molesto a mi padre pero "según" Yukian dijo que no le importaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que la aceptáramos.

-Bueno termina para que puedas a bajar a comer-. Se acerco y me sonrío, acerco su mano y me acaricio la mejilla-. Te vamos a extrañar mucho.

-¡Hinata!-. Se escucho la voz de mi hermana en la puerta, cosa que Yukian hizo una mueca de asquedad.-. Tú…-. Dijo grueso, mientras miraba a Yukian con repugnancia.

-Hanabi, que bueno que llegas-. Dijo Yukian mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde se encontraba la castaña.-. Las esperó para comer-. Dijo mientras tocaba la cabeza de Hanabi, la cual la mencionada solo ladeo la cabeza para terminar con ese contacto.

-Si como no-. Dijo Hanabi con una mirada de repulsión, luego de que Yukian saliera de mi alcoba.

-Hanabi-. Le reproche

-¡¿Qué?!

Suspire, esta niña no tiene remedio, Hanabi odia a Yukian ya que sabíamos cuáles eran sus intenciones desde un principió, cosa que mi padre no le importaba. El dinero.

-¿Enserio te tienes que ir?-. Me dijo con una mirada triste y se acercaba para abrazarme-. No quiero que me dejes con "La bruja".

La abrace más fuerte-. Lo sé, Lo sé…Yo tampoco quiero dejarte con ella, pero mi padre estará aquí, el te va a cuidar-. Le dije mientras no sentábamos en la cama.

-Sí, claro-. Me dijo con una mirada agachada. A decir verdad no quería dejarla aquí y menos con Yukian. Temó que le pueda hacer algo.

-¿Qué te parece si le digo a padre que si puedes acompañarme?-. Le dije mientras le sonreía-. De todos modos vamos a estar con nuestros tíos de Tokyo y Neji, ellos nos cuidaran.

-¡¿Encerio?!-. Me pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí-. Le conteste mientras la abrazaba-. Bueno déjame empacar y luego voy a preguntarle a mi padre.

-¡Yajuuu!¡Gracías, Hermana-. Dijo mientras se recostaba y agarraba al señor colmillos, que era un peluche de cocodrilo.-. Te ayudare a empacar para que le vayas a preguntar-. Dijo mientras se ponía de píe para dirigirse al clóset y sacar toda mi ropa y echarla a la maleta.

Tal como dijo me ayudo a empacar y terminamos más rápido de lo esperado, cuando terminamos le pedí a Hanabi que me espera en el comedor, me dirigí al fondo del pasillo para encontrarme con la puerta de la oficina de mi padre, di unos golpes suaves y entre. Mi padre era dueño de las empresas de electrónica Hyuga, la cual era muy reconocida en todo Japón. Lo vi leyendo unos papeles para luego dejarlos y ponerme atención.

-¡Oh, Hinata!-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa-. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Me acerque para darle un beso en la frente-. Veras padre…¿Quiero pedirte un favor?

-Si dime de qué se trata-. Me dijo levantándose de su cansada silla y dirigirse conmigo a un sillón negro que estaba en una esquina de lado derecho.

-Veras… quisiera…quisiera poder llevarme a Hanabi a Tokyo conmigo-. Le dijo con sonrisa de lado, ya que de seguro me iba me iba a reprochar algo.

-¿Cómo?, pero y sus estudios…-. Dijo con una mirada extrañada para mí.

-No te preocupes por eso, falta tres días para que termine tercero de secundaría y estando de vacaciones, me dará tiempo para buscarle una buena preparatoria, además no vamos estar solas, mis tíos y Neji nos apoyaran-. Le dijo con una voz esperanzada.

Mi padre se quedo callado, pensando, él sabía muy bien que Hanabi y yo éramos inseparables-. Bueno…-. Me miro con una sonrisa de lado ya que le estaba dando un mirada de suplica-. Está bien.

-¡De verdad!, ¡Gracias papito!-. Le grite mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba.

-Pero no puedo dejar que se vaya sola…-. Dijo

-¡Yo la llevare!-. Se escucho una voz masculina y muy reconocida para mí. Voltee y un muchacho alto del cabello largo y café estaba recargado en la puerta. Ni mi padre y yo nos dimos cuenta cuando llego

-¡Neji!-. Grite mientras corría para abrazarlo, al parecer había escuchado la conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le pregunte mientras lo soltaba.

-Pues, me entere que ibas a venir a Tokyo así que decidí llevarte yo mismo, pero creo que mi misión ha cambiado-. Me dijo con una extensa sonrisa que siempre me ha fascinado, claro como un hermano mayor.

-Neji, no te esperábamos-. Se acerco mi padre para saludarlo.

-Hola tío, disculpe mi llegada pero quería que fuera una sorpresa-. Decía mientras me miraba, Neji, Hanabi y yo teníamos un lazo irrompible.

-Bueno…sobre lo de Hanabi, yo la llevare ¿si gustan?-. Continuo mientras le dirigía una mirada a mi padre.

-¡Claro que sí!-. Conteste de la emoción y se me quedaron viendo ón… con una sonrisa para que luego los dos se echara a reir.

-¡Oigan!-. Reclame sonrojada

-Jajaja…Hi..jajaja…Hinata, nunca cambias-. Me decía mi padre para que después me abrazara por el hombro. -. Claro que puedes llevarla Neji si me haces ese favor.

-Por supuesto-. Contesto Neji, después de aclarase la garganta de reír.-. Y mañana la llevare a usted Hinata al su avión privado.

-¡Oww!¡Gracias Neji!-. Le dije mientras que en mi interior estaba muy emocionado.

-Bueno pues que esperamos, vamos a cenar-. Dijo mi padre que se dirigía a la puerta para que lo siguiéramos.

La noche transcurrió con una cena fantástica por parte de mi nana, Hanabi chillo de la emoción cuando se entero que si podía ir conmigo una vez que terminara su secundaria y más cuando Neji se ofreció llevarla. Al cabo de las 9:30 pm, Hanabi, Neji y yo jugamos al Wii, que como siempre Hanabi gano, cosa que no le agrado a mi primo que se quedaron más tiempo jugando y yo me despedí para dormir, ya que mi avión salía a las 7:30 am

-Buenas noches-. Le dije a los dos, Hanabi puso pause al juego, se puso de pie y se lanzo para abrazarme.

-Es posible que no me vaya a despertar, pero te deseo un buen viaje-. Me dijo mientras le respondía el abrazo.

-Gracias... el abrazo y la miro-. Oye te veré en tres días-. Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Hinata, no se le olvide que yo la voy a acompañar al aeropuerto-. Me dijo Neji sentado en el suelo con el control de Wii en sus manos.

-Sí, gracias Neji, no te desveles tanto-. Le dije mientras le mandaba una sonrisa burlona-. Y espero que le ganes a Hanabi

-¡Oye!-. Me reclamo Hanabi, para ir corriendo por el control Wii, ya que vio como Neji iba a quitar el pause del juego.

Me retire riendo, para llegar a mi habitación y acostarme en mi cama con una colcha morada con flores rosas que me cubria, me le quede viendo a la foto de mi madre.

-Buenas noches mamá-. Susurre para luego cerrar mis ojos y quedar profundamente dormida.

Los primeros rayos de luz cae sobre mi cara, oiga la alarma del mi celular que indican que son las 6:00 de la mañana, me levanto con mucha pereza, oigo pequeños golpes en mi puerta y escucho la voz de mi nana.

-Mi niña tu desayuno está listo, Pan tostado con mermelada-. Me dice detrás de la puerta.

-Sí, gracias…. contesto con mucha pereza para que luego volverme a recostarme en la cama.

-Levantase de la cama-. Me dice mi nana mientras se alejaba, sí que me conoce.

Me levanto y me meto en la ducha con agua caliente no dura mucho o sino retraso mi avión ya que si no me presento cancela mi vuelo o eso creo. Me cambio y me visto un pantalón pesquero negro con una blusa celeste con decoraciones de dos alas por la espalda.

Cuando termino bajo con la maleta y la dejo en el recibidor, mi chofer me da los buenos días y se lleva las maletas, antes de ir al comedor a desayunar, me dirijo a la oficina de mi padre para ver si quería desayunar conmigo, toco la puerta pero nadie esta. Era algo común para mí, así que no me preocupe. Cerca de la oficina de mi papá estaba una habitación de Huésped estaba semi-abierta; escucho una voz muy aguda y conocida para mí, hecho un vistazo y veo que es mi madrastra hablando por teléfono, como que se acaba de despertar ya que tenía su bata blanca y pantuflas del mismo color.

-No me importa, solo hazlo-. Decía gritando Yukian, de seguro compro algo y no era lo que quería, siempre pasaba, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando hace mención del algo.

-¿Himeko?, porque mencionas a mi hermanita-. Decía con ira, mientras miraba la ventana.

Mis ojos estaba agrandados por lo que dijo "hermanita", mi madre dijo que tenía una hermana, sin embargo cuando cumplió los 18 años desapareció de su casa. Casi nunca hablo de ella, sin más lo recuerdo ella se llamaba….Ra..no..era Rika Kimura. Kimura era el apellido de mi madre antes de casarse.

-Deja de reírte, y eso que tiene que ver…está bien yo mate mi hermana ¿y qué?, eso era lo que quería saber-. Decía con una voz roca y muy molesta.

Sentía que mis lagrimas estaba a punto de salirse con un increíble llanto… me tape la boca para que no me escuchara.

-Es verdad, cambien mi nombre para acercarme estos Hyugas, pero…-. Iba a continuar hasta que escucho voces fuera de su cuarto.

¡¿Hinata?!-. Grito mi nana, ya que vio que estaba en cuclillas fuera de esa habitación, voltee y vi como mi madrastra se acercaba hacía mí. Me seque las lagrimas y me dirigí hacía mi nana.

¿Qué pasa?-. Me pregunto mientras veía.

-No es nada… me llamaron…-. Voltee y vi como Yukian se asomaba por la puerta con una mirada dura.-. Me llamaron avisándome que mi avión salía en media hora, tengo que dije mientras me alejaba corriendo, mi nana iba detrás de mí con mucha duda.

Yukian se dirigió hacía su ventana y vio como Hinata salía a paso apresurado. Tomo su celular y se lo puso en la oreja izquierda.

-Roga…me escucho, hazte cargo de la princesita Hyugaa-. Dijo mientras cerraba el celular.

Llegue a la limosina que mi llevaría a mi avión, tenía que contarle a mi tío de Tokyo sobre lo que escuche. Mi nana no me pregunto nada más después decirle una mentira para calmarla. Le dije que le mandara mis disculpas a Neji por no haberle avisado de mi llamada.

-Vámonos-. Le dije a mi chofer Takashi, que este dé inmediatamente arranco. Me le quede viendo al ventano donde mi tía me mandaba una sonrisa malévola. Cadillac One (un limosina corta) arranco y después de estar unas calles lejos me relaje.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Hinata?-. Me pregunto mi chofer.

- Si lo estoy… mire el reloj de mi celular y vi que eran las 6:50, estaba saliendo de las residencias de toda esta hectárea grande de tierra, para luego estar en una calles no tan concurridas a esta hora. Pero no por mucho ya que el carro freno muy rápido que hizo que me impactara en el sillón de mi chofer. Me levante y vi la causa del freno, una camioneta 4x4 negra choco contra nosotros.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-. Me pregunto mi chofer que tenía una herida en la frente.

-Si…estoy... a continuar pero mi voz se cayó, al ver como dos sujetos armados se bajaban del auto y se dirigían hacia nosotros. Takashi vio mi expresión y volteo y se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Arranca!-. Le grite, pero uno de los sujetos armados disparo y poncho una llanta.

-¡Kyaa!-. Me tape los oídos por el sonido de la pistola.

El primer sujeto se acerco, su cabello estaba amarrado y era color lila. Abrió muy bruscamente la puerta de mi chofer y le disparo en la cabeza cosa que solo atine a salir por la otra puerta del susto.

-¡Atrápala, pero no la mates!-. Grito un sujeto mientras veía como el otro corría detrás de mí, estaba muy cerca de las residencias pero yo no era muy buena en los deportes, pero luche con todo para correr más fuerte, sin embargo no funciono ya que el sujeto me dio alcanzó, me agarro por el cabello y lo jalo con una fuerza que hizo que me callera hacía atrás pero al momento el sujeto me sostuvo y me puso una bendita con una droga para dormirme.

Ese fue mi último recuerdo….

Pero tengo borrosos recuerdos de esa vez que me…..

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte portazo y entro uno de mis secuestradores, uno que me quito mi primera vez involuntariamente, lo mire con rabia. Nadare Roga ese era el hombre que obedecía a la perra de Yukian o tal vez Riko.

-No pongas esa cara, no te queda-. Me dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas y me acariciaba la mejilla. Cosa que me enojo y le di una patada en el estomago, se levanto y dio unos pasos atrás para tomara aire. Me miro con odio y estaba a punto de golpearme pero el sonido de un celular evito eso cosa que lo agradecí. Contesto y embozo una sonrisa después de colgar.

-¿Adivina quien llamó preciosa? Roga con una sonrisa-. Era tu mami…

-¡ELLA NO ES MI MADRE! grite enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes que me dijo?-. Se acerco y de la nada mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, cuando llego a mi oído susurro-. Me dijo que le llego la hora a tu hermanita….

Mis ojos se agrandaron por lo que me susurro, se puso de pie este Roga y se alejaba hacia su cometido y ese cometido era Hanabi, mi pequeña hermana.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, BASTARDO!-. Le grite al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie y con el alcance que tenia la cadena, agarre del cuello a Roga jalándolo para darle un golpe en la cabeza cosa que a mí también me dolió.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-. Roga me agarra por el cabello y me lanzo hacia donde estaba amarrada, me impacte con una mesita cercana y tire algunas herramientas.

Roga salió enojado mientras se tocaba donde le había golpeado.

-¡Vigílenla!-. Escuche por fuera, mientras me reincorporaba con una lagrimas salían de mis ojos, entonces vi un cierra oxidada.

-."Hanabi"-. Pensé mientras agarraba la cierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un azabache se encontraba en un sótano oculto de su casa después de salir del hospital sin permiso. Prendió el foco del sótano y se encontré con todo un armamento de policiaco. Se dirigió a un armario con candado donde él tenía algo que le traía malos recuerdos sin embargo por Hinata, no le importo todo ese malestar.

Abrió el candado y dentro del armario se encontraba su armamento de investigación, Sasuke cuando cumplió los 15 años se convirtió en el mejor detective y policía de Tokyo, agarra una maleta negra deportiva y puso todo lo que tenía el armario en ella. Chaleco antibalas, armas, municiones, guantes, cuchillos entre otros.

-Sasuke ¿Enserio es tan importante para ti?-. Dijo una voz ronca detrás del él.

Cerró la maleta y volteo para contestarle la pregunta a su hermano Itachi.

-Como no tienes idea...ella es todo para mí-. Le dijo mientras emboza una pequeña sonrisa-. Aunque fue poco el tiempo que la conocí, siempre sentí que debía protegerla.

-Ya veo-. Contesto el azabache mayor con una sonrisa-. Te ayudare…

Ambos se sonrieron y se dirigieron a comenzar su rescate.

-"No te preocupes Hinata, te voy a salvar"-. Pensó el azabache

-"Nadie se mete con los Uchihas y menos conmigo"….."Pagaran por lo que te hicieron"

-"Te lo juro"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de Capitulo

Hola a todos, siento mucha la demora es que desde el 9 de enero hasta el 18 tuve cursos de mate en la prepa y mañana entro ya a la prepa con más materias y más tareas asi que hare todo lo posible por actualizar los fines de semana para ustedes.

Agradezco sus reviews por todo me animan a seguir esta historia

Le doy la bienvenida a Nanii.98 gracias por leer y a todos las demás por seguir leyendo y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Nos vemos chaoooo XD hasta la próxima…


	7. Chapter 7A donde el corazón se inclina,

**Un Hermoso Amor que Seguir**

**Capitulo 7: ****A donde el corazón se inclina, el pie camina.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡REPITO ¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA HYUGA HINATA!-. Un grito resonó dentro de un carro negro, dentro de él se encontraba Itachi interrogando a un secuestrador de Hinata; el secuestrador se llamaba Fuyukuma Mizore, un hombre gordo con ojos pequeños y negro, en ese momento sus manos están amarradas al volante sobresaliendo los dedos, Itachi quien ha esto interrogándolo por más de 20 minutos le ha cortado el meñique de la mano derecha.

-AAHH! NO…NO LO SE!-. Gritaba él mientras veía como Itachi le cortaba su dedo anular.

-AAAAHHH!

-¿Cómo dices?-. Pregunto de nuevo Itachi.

-E…eres un cabron…-. Decía Mizore mientras se retorcía en el asiento del auto a causa del dolor.

-Qué lindo, pero esa no es la respuesta que quería, ¿Así que dime lo que deseo?-. Insistió Itachi, mientras poco a poco se acercaba la navaja al dedo medio del secuestrador.

-Ya..Ya..Ya, te digo-. Mizore sudaba y agacho la cabeza para luego mirar a los ojos de Itachi-. Ella está en una de las granjas abandonas en las afueras de Tokyo.

-Muy bien, ves no fue tan difícil-. Decía itachi asintiendo con la cabeza-. Tengo otra pregunta ¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento?

Mizore respiraba entrecortadamente-. N…No lo sé…Te ju…ro que no lo se

-Ya veo…-. Itachi frunció el ceño y se acerco para cortarle el pulgar de la mano izquierda.

-¡UAAGHHH! ¡ERES UN MALDITO!

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta y si me dices "no lo sé" te mató-. Decía Itachi con una mirada fulminante.

El hombre miro hacia arriba con una cara de dolor y enojo-. La otra niña…la otra Hyuga será la siguiente

Itachi abrió los ojos-. ¡¿Cuándo será eso?!

-Hoy a las 4:00 pm, en la calle de Shibuya, junto a la tienda numero 16-. Decía mientras volvía agachar la cabeza y mira de reojo al azabache. Itachi miro su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 2:55 pm

-No me estas mintiendo ¿Verdad?-. Preguntaba de nuevo para ver si la información no era un engaño.

-Sí, mira no me mates yo solo sirvo ordenes de Nadare-. Suplica mientras sudaba y hacia una mueca de dolor.

-¿Porqué Nadare, quieres a las hermanas Hyugas?-. Decía Itachi mientras asustaba al hombre acercando su navaja a la oreja de esté.

-Porque esa mujer las odias…

-¿Cuál mujer?

El sonrió de manera burlesca-. La madrasta de ellas, Yukian, ella las odia porque toda la herencia pasara a ellas dos y a ella solo le iba a dar la casa, intento persuadir al Hyuga Hiashi pero no lo logro, así que nos llamo, nos prometió una suma de dinero a cambio de que nos deshagamos de ellas.

Itachi no tenía tiempo de seguirle sacando información-. Está bien, te creo... Muy bien…Adiós

Itachi saco su pistola y apunto a la cabeza del Mizore, apretó el gatillo y se retiro.

Arrancó el carro que antes estaba, mientras él se dirigía a su camioneta donde le esperaba un Sasuke muy inquieto, detrás de él solo se aprecio como el carro con el secuestrador atado al volante y muerto caía al vacío.

Subió a la camioneta-. ¡Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo, te contare en el camino!-. Sasuke no dudo y arranco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo intentando cortar la cadena con la cierra oxidada. Hace poco que Nadare se fue en busca de su hermana, no tenía tiempo.

-¡Maldición!…-. Susurro tras al ver la mendiga cierra perdía su filo cada vez que hacia contacto con la cadena solo alcanzo a hacer una grieta, dejo la cierra del lado derecho y busco otra herramienta que pudiera servirle vio una herramienta un destornillador, miro la atadura que tenia encerrado su pie, tenía dos clavos oxidados que impedían que se abriera.

-Tal vez…-. Agarro el destornillador y empezó a quitar el primer clavo, fue un poco fácil, pero con el segundo estaba batallando para que saliera.

-Lo logre…-. Al poco de unos minutos quito los clavos y se quito la cadena, se puso de pie para investigar cómo salir.

Se acerco despacio y con mucho silencio a la puerta de madera, vio un pequeño hueco y echo un vistazo.

-"No hay nadie"-. Pensó para luego escuchar risas, se sobresalto y dio un brinquito para atrás, después se volvió acercar para ver que al frente del lado izquierdo estaba un puerta semi-abierta. Y supuso que estaba el resto de los secuestradores.

-No hay tiempo…-. Susurro y se dirigió para agarrar un palo de metal, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la habitación que estaba y vio por una ventana que había cosas que impedían que se abriera, hecho un vistazo para ver otra salida.

-Esto es...-. Al ver todo el campo se dio que cuenta que estaba en las afueras de Tokyo a unos 40 minutos del centro de Tokyo.

-Lo tengo-. Se le vino una idea tras al ver la camioneta donde se la habían llevado-. Espero que funcione…

Con el palo entre manos, giro la perilla con mucho lentitud para que no hiciera ruido, la abrió y salió muy lentamente se dirigió a las habitaciones donde se encontraba los secuestradores, dio un vistazo y efectivamente estaban 2 hombre armados, estaba a punto de dejarlos encerrados pero una parte de la conversación le llamo la atención.

-"Aquí Nadere, responda"-. Se escucho de una radio de comunicación.

-Aquí, Loan-. Responde uno de los sujetos con la radio cerca de la boca.

-"Voy llegando a la tienda numero 16, en la calle de Shibuya esperando el objetivo, estén listos"-. Contestaba Nadare.

-Entendido-. Finaliza la conversación, mientras los hombres se ponían de pie arreglando sus armas para cualquier suceso.

Hinata al ver como los secuestradores esperaban a Hanabi, cerró la puerta y puso el palo de metal para que no la abrieran.

-¡¿Oye?!-. Se escucho un grito feroz por dentro y empezaron a disparar.

Hinata corrió hacia la salida para dar con la camioneta-. Hanabi, Hanabi…Shibuya, se donde esta eso.

-¡MALDICION LA PUERTA NO ABRE!-. Dijo uno de los secuestradores mientras empujaba con fuerza, luego de unos golpes por parte de los dos la puerta se abrió y salieron con paso rápido.

Hinata al tocar la puerta de la salida, escucho el portazo que los secuestradores provocaron y como su paso se acercaban velozmente a ella.

Corrió por el campo estaba a unos metros de la camioneta cuando una bala paso a lado de ella, se tropezó debido al impacto de la bala contra el suelo pero en seguida se levanto.

-¡ESPERA!-. Grito uno de los sujetos-. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA!

Hinata llegó a la camioneta pero al intentarla abrirla noto que un disparo que supuestamente era para ella, se dio contra la llanta izquierda delantera. Hubo un disparo más pero se protegió con la camioneta, se dirigió por la parte trasera para esconderse y comenzó a correr con una velocidad que sus piernas ofrecían.

Evadió unos cuantos disparos fallidos de sus secuestradores, a un minuto después una bala rozo su pierna derecha que provoco que se callera. La bala no la hirió pero si le quito tiempo, cosa que favoreció a los secuestradores. Tirada en el suelo sus ojos empezaba a derramara unas cuantas lagrimas de frustración y tristeza.

-"Perdóname Hanabi, no pude protegerte"-. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se levantó torpemente esperando un disparo, ya que no tenia salvación ellos le iban dar alcance y la matarían.

El viento jugó con sus largos cabellos azules, los ojos de Hinata se posaron en el hermoso cielo celeste con sus nubes de algodón, fue como si por un momento todos sus recuerdos almacenados aparecieran volando rápidamente sobres su cabeza, sonrió con mucha nostalgia, se estaba despidiendo, su ultimo recuerdo y más reciente fue el de un azabache que la apoyo en todo momento, un azabache en la cual se enamoro con solo ver sus ojos y sonrisas.

-Sasuke…-. Pronuncio, mientras embozaba una sonrisa y una lágrima rodaba su mejilla.

Los paso de los secuestradores le dieron alcance-. ¡ER…ES U…UNA MALDITA!-. Decía entrecortado debido al maratón que dio para darle alcance a la ojiblanca. Levanto la mano donde tenía bien sujetado el arma mortal. Apunto hacia la cabeza….

-"Sasuke"

Un fuerte estadillo resonó a unos cuantos metros, haciendo que algunos pájaros que se encontraba en esa área salieran volando del susto. Un cuerpo cayó de rodillas y se daba contra el suelo mientras un hilito de sangre salía de su boca. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de sorpresa al igual que su boca, de nuevo se escucho un estadillo y otro cuerpo cayó.

Se escuchaba un paso acercándose-. Hinata…

Esa voz que tanto le gustaba pronunciaba su nombre, junto sus manos sobre el pecho y volteo rápidamente, los dos hombres que los estaban persiguiendo yacían muertos en el suelo.

-S…Sasuke-. Fue más como un susurro al viento que se encargo de llevárselo al hombre que la salvo de su posible muerte, un hombre que son lo verlo por primera vez se enamoro.

-¡SASUKE!-. Corrió deprisa hacia él para poderlo abrazarlo y sentirse protegida. Lloraba desesperadamente, ya que se sentía como si por fin despertara de una terrible pesadilla.

-Hinata…-. La abrazo como si temiera volverla a perder-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?-. Preguntaba desesperadamente mientras que con sus dos manos levantaba su cara.

La ojiblanca sonrió y negó con la cabeza-. Gracias, Gracias…

Sasuke la miro y embozo una sonrisa, mientras con las yemas de sus dedos limpiaban su lagrimas, entonces vio el labio roto de Hinata y se enfureció con solo pensar quien se lo había provocado. Paso unos dedos sobre sus labios.

Hinata cerró los ojos ya que con la otra mano de Sasuke acariciaba su mejilla-. No es nada…-. Lo decía por el labio roto.

-Pero…-. Intento decir el azabache pero fue interrumpida por Hinata.

-Con un poco de pomada y amor se curara-. Continuo mientras sonreía, ya que esa frase se la decía su madre verdadera, cuando se enfermaba o se provocaba una lesión.

-Entonces yo te ayudo con la parte de "amor"-. Se animo Sasuke mientras se acerba poco a poco al rosto de Hinata.

-¡¿Eh?!-. Hinata observo como el rostro del azabache se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro, para luego hacer contacto con sus labios.

Cerró los ojos por la unión de labios que se hizo, empezó a besarla lentamente saboreando cada parte de su boca y luego empezó un poco más rápido, como si hubiera esperado miles de años. Una mano toco su cintura atrayéndola más, pero al final un pitillo resonó, dando así la conclusión de su beso.

Una camioneta negra avanzo hacia ellos, mientras la ventana baja para dar con el rostro provocador del pitillo del carro

- Lamento interrumpir su encuentro amoroso, pero todavía falta rescatar a otra princesa-. Decía un hombre de cabello negro recogido en una cola, mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlesca.

Sasuke se enojo por la interrupción de su hermano pero tenía razón, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¡Es verdad!-. Exclamo Hinata, al recodar que su hermana se encontraba en peligro-. ¡Mi hermana…!

-Lo sabemos, no te preocupes enviamos unos hombres a que encontraran a tu hermana, también tenemos que ir-. Dijo Itachi, mientras veía como Sasuke abriera la puerta para que Hinata entrara a la camioneta.

-¿La encontraron?-. Pregunto Hinata mientras Sasuke entraba del otro lado de la camioneta y esta enseguida arranco.

-Seguimos esperando información-. Contesto Itachi-. Por lo tanto iremos y te dejaremos en un lugar seguro.

-¡¿Qué?!¡No, tengo que ir, es mi hermana!-. Exclamo Hinata.-. Por favor tengo que ir a buscarla, no me importa lo que me pase…

Sasuke e Itachi se miraron por el retrovisor, ellos sabían muy bien a qué se refería, proteger la vida de tus seres queridos. Sasuke no quería, pero no importa lo que diga, ella no le haría caso.

-Solo no te alejes de mí-. Contesto Sasuke, mientras acerba su mano a la de Hinata para entrelazarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hanabi se encontraba junto con Neji, paseando por los alrededores solo para distraerse (petición de su padre) se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de Shibuya. A Hanabi le gustaba salir de compras pero en ese momento no, se sentía tan decaída. Pensó que un poco de aire le sentiría bien sin embargo esa idea no ayudo mucho.

-Hanabi ¿se encuentra bien?-. Pregunto Neji, al ver a su prima tan desanimada ya que no era común en ella, pero con estos sucesos no la culparía.

-Emm… si, no te preocupes-. Hanabi le contesto con media sonrisa.

-¡Neji!-. Un chico de cabello café con unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas junto con un perro blanco y grande, se acercaba a ellos.

-Kiba, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-. Se sorprendió Neji al encontrarse con su amigo.

-Fui al hospital a visitar a Naruto-. Dijo Kiba mientras se rascaba-. Quería que le llevara un Ramen escondido al Hospital, ya sabes como es y cómo se pone.

-Sí, espero que se encuentre mejor-. Decía Neji, ya que con todos los problemas no lo ha ido a visitar al Hospital.

- Su padre también lo está, gracias a que llamaron a una ambulancia a tiempo, ¡ah! Y los demás también se encuentran bien-. Decía Kiba ya que interpreto la mirada de Neji , llena de tristeza con algo de culpa.

Hanabi también estaba atenta a lo que decía el chico, les debíamos mucho a esas personas.

-Solo que Sasuke se fue del Hospital-. Continúo kiba

-¿Cómo que se fue?-. Se le escapo a Hanabi, mientras agachaba la cabeza de vergüenza ya que esa pregunta se suponía que debería decirla Neji.

Kiba sonrió ya que eso se le hizo muy lindo-. No lo sabemos, fuimos a visitarlo y no estaba.

-¡GUAF!-. Ladro Akamaru, dándole la razón a su amo.

Hanabi se le había olvidado que el perro estaba presente y sonrió, hace años que no tenía una mascota. Hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha para que se acercara el perro, cosa que el obedeció. Acaricio su pelaje blanco, mientras observaba tan hermosa criatura.

-Se llama Akamaru y es mi best friends-. Dijo Kiba al ver como la castaña acariciaba al perro.

-Hola Akamaru, me llamo Hanabi-. Saludo, mientras el perro levantaba la pata izquierda en señal de saludo.

-¡GUAF!

-Lo llevare a pa….-. Iba continuar cuando de escucho una explosión a unas cuantas cuadras donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-. Exclamo Kiba al ver como hubo salía de una de las cuadras más adelante, su boca se abrió al ver como una multitud asustada corrían en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Corran!-. Grito Kiba mientras agarraba el brazo de Neji y él agarraba a su prima. La multitud corría tan fuerte que enseguida les dio alcance. Mucha gente desesperada intentando protegerse del estadillo,lo cual provocó que Hanabi se soltara de la mano de Neji.

-¡HANABI!-. Grito Neji al ver como la multitud se la llevaba. -. ¡HANABI!

-¡AKAMARU, ENCUENTRALA!-. Grito Kiba mientras tanto, el perro obedeció a su amo.

-¡NEJI!-. Grito la castaña asustada la ver como se separaba de su primo.

-¡GUAF!¡GUAF!-. Se escucho los ladridos de Akamaru acercándose a ella.

-¡AKAMARU!-. Grito Hanabi de alivio al ver como el perro la había encontrado y la ayudaba a encontrar un lugar seguro.

Después de varios minutos de esfuerzo por parte de los dos, encontraron una tienda como refugio ya que la gente corría todo derecho.

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Giraba para todos los lados para ver si encontraba un nombre a la calle. Miro la tienda donde se encontraba recargada y tenía el nombre "16".

Saco el celular de su bolsillo y le marco a su primo, este en seguida contesto.

-¡Hanabi!¡¿se encuentra bien?¿dónde está?-. Preguntaba exasperado y agitado.

-Estoy bien, estoy junto a una tienda emm..que tiene un 16-. Contesto Hanabi dudosa ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-Sí, si lo tengo, no se vaya a mover de ahí, iré enseguida-. Decía Neji mientras colgaba.

Hanabi miro el cielo que se estaba poniendo un poco opaco debido al humo-. "Hinata"

Escucho un freno de una camioneta de lado izquierdo donde se encontraba. Se asusto ya que la camioneta negra se acercaba hacia ella, de inmediato corrió todo derecho junto con la gente y enseguida se escucharon unos balazos dirigidos hacia ella. Akamaru corrió junto con ella para protegerla.

Sin embargo eso balazos ocasionaron que las personas se asustaran más y se dispersaba en diferentes direcciones o se ocultaban en un callejón o en una tienda.

Hanabi seguía corriendo junto con Akamaru, ya que la camioneta no se detenía aun que hubiera personas enfrente de él.

Una camioneta del escuadrón Uchiha, corría a toda velocidad.

-Aquí Itachi-. El azabache mayor contesto por radio uno de sus colegas.

-Encontramos al objetivo, sin embargo salió corriendo al norte debido a unos disparos-. Decía del otro lado. -. Ahorita mismo estamos combatiendo a unos hombres armados.

-Entendido, yo me encargo de buscar a la niña-. Finalizo Itachi.

-¡¿Hanabi?!-. Exclamo Hinata, atenta a la información que le pasaron al hermano de Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, estamos cerca de donde se encuentra-. Anima Itachi, mientras este Sasuke preparaba un arma por si las dudas. La peliazul lo observo temiendo por su seguridad, él la miro y comprendió se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en la frente.

-Todo estará bien-. Confirmaba Sasuke. Hinata sonrió mientras apretaba sus manos.

Itachi freno ya que una gran multitud se acerba a ellos, ya cuando la gente pasaba gritando le nublaron la vista.

-¡Maldición!-. Dijo Itachi, mientras abría la puerta de lado derecho, ya que por su lado era bloqueada por la gente.

-Quédate, aquí-. Le dijo este Sasuke a Hinata para así poder acompañar a su hermano, en busca de la pequeña. Hinata solo atino a obedecer, sin embargo no se quedaría con los brazo cruzados, la buscaría hasta dar con ella.

Fue un momento de gritos y desesperaciones, conocía esa calle era una cuadra antes de la tienda número 16; fuertes balazo se escucharon cerca, entonces vio como Sasuke abría la puerta del carro y la sacaba de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto la ojiblanco, al ver como la escondía en un callejón.

-Pase lo que pase, no salgas de aquí hasta que venga por ti-. Le dijo Sasuke mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba un tierno beso en los labios para luego salir corriendo en apoyo a sus compañeros.

"Todo esto lo provocó Yukian, solo por un capricho, solo por dinero"-. Pensaba Hinata al ver como gente intentaba protegerse de la balacera. Volteo para todas partes para ver si encontraba a su hermana, fue entonces como la vio en una de las esquinas de lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba.

Hanabi se encontraba volteando por todos lados como si intentara buscar una salida, la ojiblanca no aguanto y se echo a correr en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

-¡HANABI!-. Grito Hinata para captar la atención de su hermana-. ¡HANABI!

La pequeña castaña volteo en dirección donde la llamaban y se sorprendió al ver quien era-. ¡HINATA!-. Grito desesperada y con los ojos cristalinos.

Sasuke escucho el grito de la peliazul y volteo para ver donde se encontraba fue cuando entonces la vio acercándose hacia su hermana, pero ella no era la única un carro gris iba a toda velocidad hacia Hanabi. Cosa que Hinata también se dio cuenta y empezó a correr más rápido.

-¡HANABI, CUIDADO, NO VENGAS!-. Gritaba Hinata dando le señales a Hanabi de que se alejara de aquí.

Hanabi volteo a donde le apuntaba su hermana y se quedo sorprendida al ver como un carro se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad.

Detrás del carro había un escuadrón Uzumaki, que le disparo a unas de las llantas traseras. Lo cual provocó que perdiera control total del automóvil.

Un fuerte impacto resonó, debido al que carro choco con un semáforo, cerca donde se encontraba Hanabi.

-¡HANABI!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin del Capitulo

Hola a todos, lamento no subirlos a tiempos, es que mis profesores se aprovechan poniéndome más tarea en los fines de semana. En fin XD….

Agradezco sus comentarios me anima a continua esta historia que está llegando a su final wiiii :D

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8 lo que mas amo

Un Hermoso Amor Que Seguir

Capitulo 8: Lo que más amo

Se escuchaba pasos acercándose a toda velocidad por amplio pasillo, llegando así a una oficina.

-¡SEÑOR HIASHI!

-¿Qué pasa Mikami?-. Dijo el hombre sorprendido al ver una de sus empleadas agitada y abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡SEÑOR TIENE QUE VER LAS NOTICIAS!-. Mikami se acerco hacia las repisas, donde se encontraba la televisión, la prendió y puso en las noticias.

¿Qué sucede?-. Hiashi se puso de pie, para acercarse junto con su empleada, viendo estupefacto las noticias que se transmitían, lo llamaban "Guerra en la calle de Shibuya", en las cual se podía ver todo un desastre, personas heridas, policías por cualquier parte de la zona y unos cuantos balazos.

"¡AHORITA MISMO ME ENCUENTRO EN EL PARQUE QUE ESTA EN EL CENTRO DE SHIBUYA, VARIOS DE LOS PARAMEDICOS, INTENTA SACAR A LAS PERSONAS HERIDAS DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA!"-. Grita una reportera que estaba el tanto de todo lo que pasa.

"¡SE TIENE ENTENDIDO QUE TODO EMPEZO CUANDO UNA DE LAS TIENDAS CERCA DE SHIBUYA EXPLOTO, DEJANDO CON APROXIMADO DE 10 PERSONAS MUERTAS DEBIDO AL IMPACTO!-. Después de terminar lo que decía se oculto en un callejo, ya que unos disparos se aproximaban a ellos.

"¡HANABI!"-. Se escucho el grito de una peliazul que paso corriendo hacia los disparos.

-"PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ, UNO DE LOS CIUDADANOS SE ENCUENTRA CORRIENDO EN UNA DIRECCIÓN PELIGROSA"-. Decía la reportera que salió de su escondite con el fin de detener a la mucha pero no pudo darle alcance.

-¡PERO SI ES MI HINATA!-. Dijo Hiashi con los ojos y boca abierta, que al poco se abría más al oír el siguiente argumento de la reportera.

"¡HINATA!"-. Gritaba del otro lado una pequeña niña castaña

-"¡QUE VALIENTE JOVENCITA, AL PARECER SE QUIERE LLEGAR DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE DE #18, PARA REUNIRSE CON SU SER QUIERIDO"-. Decía mientras veía como sorprendida los hechos que al poco tiempo se volvió un clímax, el carro gris que se acercaba a ellas a toda velocidad.

-"¡SANTO CIELOS, UN CARRO GRÍS SE DIRIGE A TODA VELOCIDAD, PERO ESO NO ES TODO UN ESCUANDRON UZUMAKI, VA PERSIGUEINDOLES!"-. Decía la reportera con una mirada de susto, mientras se tapaba la boca al ver y escuchar un tremendo impacto.

El carro perdió control debido a unos balazos que se impactaron en las chantas traseras. Solo dando una escena de horro al ver el lugar del impacto, la cual era donde se encontraba la pequeña niña.

-"S…SE…SEÑORES…LA NIÑA…!-. La reportera se quedo con la boca abierta mientras empezaban a verse sus ojos cristalinos.

Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Hiashi al ver esa escena de horror, apretó el puño-. ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS"!-. El hombre salió corriendo exasperado de su oficina.

-¡SEÑOR HIASHI!-. La empleada que tenía los ojos cristalinos, viendo como su jefe salía a toda marcha-. Tenga mucho cuidado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba paralizada, sus ojos se abrieron con solo ver el coche hecho añicos al estrellarse contra el semáforo, se llevo sus dos manos tapándose la boca, ya que estaba a punto de romper a sollozos.

Por otro lado un azabache se encontraba estupefacto, por que el también pudo divisar a la hermana de la ojiblanca, claramente se podía ver que el carro era dirigida para la menor.

-¡HANABI!-. Se escucho un grito de terror y de tristeza por parte de la peliazul que no pudo contener más esa opresión del corazón. Hinata se acercaba poco a poco, quería comprobar que todo estaba bien. Tenía la esperanza de que la menor pudiera evadir tal carro.

-¡Hi…Hinata!-. Esa palabra silenciosa que parecía resonar en toda una plaza, ablando el corazón de la ojiblanca e hizo que sus pasos fueran más acelerados para dar alcance a ese lugar donde la llamaban.

Rodeando un carro hecho añicos, la ojiblanca vio lo que más añoraba. Hanabi se encontraba de rodillas junto un chico de cabello marrón que la tenía sujetada por los hombros intentando ayudarla a incorporarse.

-¡Hanabi!-. La peliazul no aguanto más y recorrió los pocos metros que le quedaban para darle alcance a su pequeña hermana.

La menor se reincorporo rápidamente para poder estirar los brazos para estrechar fuertemente a su hermana. Una vez unidas por un abrazo que conmovió a toda persona que fue testigo desde un principio, incluso a la reportera que empezó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad y dando la buena noticia a toda persona que la estuviera viendo o escuchando.

-Estoy tan feliz de que no te haya pasado nada-. Decía Hinata mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana y unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaban de felicidad por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Qué dices?, yo soy la que está más feliz, relajada de que no te haya pasado nada-. Decía Hanabi mientras dirigía su mirada a la de sus hermana que esta le respondió con un abrazo.

-¿Pero como fue…-. Iba preguntar Hinata, cuando fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-Fue gracias a él-. Dijo la menor, mientras dirigía su mirada al castaño muy conocido para ella que antes estaba al lado del él.

-¡Kiba!

-¿Lo conoces hermana? la castaña.

-¿Qué, ella es tu hermana?-. Dijo sorprendido Kiba, ya que él no se había enterado de todo con respecto a la ojiblanca.

Hinata tomo la mano de su hermana y se acerco al castaño y con su brazo derecho rodeo el cuello del chico susurrando un "gracias", mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla lo cual provoco que el castaño se le tiñera las mejillas. Y un azabache fruncía el ceño, lo cual se acercaba a paso apresurado a donde se encontraba su Hinata.

- De la nada llego por detrás de mí-. Decía la castaña al ver como su hermana ya conocía a este chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Después de salvarse de esa multitud espantada, Kiba escuchaba con atención cuando la pequeña le llamaba a Neji.

-Sí, si lo tengo, no se vaya a mover de ahí, iré enseguida-. Decía Neji mientras colgaba.

Fue en ese momento que escucho el aullido de su perro Akamaru y se dirigió a paso apresurado para dar con él y Hanabi.

-¡SE DONDE ESTAN NEJI!-. Le grito a si amigo que este enseguida lo siguió.

Después de escuchar el aullido del perro y la información que tenía Neji, dieron con el lugar, pero era demasiado tarde ya que el lugar donde supuestamente esta Hanabi, se convirtió en un lugar de balacera.

-Separémonos, no pudo haber ido lejos-. Dijo Neji, mientras miraba como Kiba asentía. Kiba se fue todo del lado derecho lejos de la balacera y Neji del lado contario.

Ambos iban a rodear una cuadra para volverse a encontrar. Neji al terminar su búsqueda, vio como un carro gris era perseguido por un escuadrón Uzumaki. Se protegió de los tiros que se daban unos contra otros, hasta que un grito lo saco de sus casillas.

"¡HANABI!"-. Era su prima que se dirigía corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

Al poco tiempo el también se dirigió a toda marcha, ya que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del carro hacia su prima. Por otro lado Kiba al dar su último recorrido se encontró con Akamaru que lo olfateo a unos metros, estaba él y a lado de ella la prima de Neji, su perro ladro indicándole una advertencia, fue entonces cuando escucho el freno, y corrió a toda velocidad al ver el peligro que se le avecinaba a la pequeña castaña. Hanabi estaba pasmada al ver que el carro la iba rollar, pero reacciono cuando su brazo derecho era jalado para evitar su muerta, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como el amigo de Neji la había salvado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin de Flash Black

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Enserio de lo agradezco, Kiba-. Dijo Hinata, mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas.

-No fue nada-. Dijo apenado el pobre mientras acariciaba su perro.

-¡Hinata, Hanabi!-. Grito a lo lejos su primo que jadeaba al haber corrido tanto tiempo.

-¡Neji!-. Dijo Hinata quien dejo a la castaña con Kiba para poder darle un gran abrazo a su primo. Neji correspondió y la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos.

Sasuke llego hasta donde se encontraba la ojiblanca, la cual está la vio y disipo el abrazo de su primo, pero sin alejarse del él.

-¡Sasuke!-. Dijo sorprendido Neji al ver al azabache a unos metros de ellos.-. Hace tiempo que no te veo.

-¿Lo conoces?-. Dijo Hinata llevándose una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras esperaba la respuesta de su primo.

-Somos compañero desde el primer grado.-. Contesto Sasuke, sabiendo muy bien que ellos eran primos. (Por el apellido claro)

-Él fue quien me rescato, Neji, le debo mucho-. Dijo la peliazul mientras unas lágrimas seguían resbalándose por sus mejillas.-. Él y sus amigos..

Sasuke al ver de reojo por detrás de los Hyugas vio como una mujer vestida de blusa roja y pantalón negro se dirigía a ellos, pero acompañada con una pistola en su mano y no dudo y saco la suya también. Para enfrentarla ya que la mujer estaba a punto de disparar.

Antes de que Hinata terminara, se escucho el estruendo de dos disparos detrás de ellos. Volteo rápidamente al ver como una mujer sostenía el arma pero al poco tiempo caía junto con ella. Conocía bien esa mujer era Yukian. Y del otro lado estaba su padre que también le dio un balazo a la mujer.

-P…papá-. Dijo balbuceando Hinata al ver como su padre le disparaba a alguien que se suponía que amaba.

Hiashi miro a su hija mayor y soltando el arma llego para abrazar a su precioso retoño-. Hinata, perdóname yo te expuse a esto, hace poco me dijeron sobre Yukian o mejor dicho Rika Kimura.

Hinata se sorprendió por lo mencionado, su padre ya se había enterado y eso fue le emociono ya que se le quito un gran peso de encima. Decidida abrazo a su padre fuertemente y con un "Te quiero".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kimura Rika, la hermana mayor de mi madre, mi padre nos conto poco tiempo de lo ocurrido. Ella y mi hermana era muy unidas sin embargo el amor que sentían por el mismo hombre las separo. Ambas decidieron que a pesar de eso seguirían unidas, pero una de ellas fue cegada por los celos y la envidia. Rika amaba mucho a mi padre pero se convirtió en amor obsesivo por tal de ganarle a su hermana. Se sentía inferior a que su hermana obtuviera todo lo que se proponía y ella por más que se esforzaba las cosas no resultaba, ya que esos actos traían consecuencias. Fue un día que mi padre se le confesó a mi madre en la preparatoria y permanecieron unidos hasta el día de la muerte de mi madre, sin embargo una alma malévola no descansaría hasta ver la desgracias de su hermana cuando debió protegerla a toda costa. Ese fue el relato que me di mi padre fue tan triste, el saber que fue nuestra tía que nos quería muertas a mí y a Hanabi..

Hace poco estaban los chicos que estuvieron presentes en el relato de mi padre y en el mío. Les dije el diagnostico medico que me hizo la madre de Sakura. Estaban tan sorprendidos que Ino, Mei se soltaron a llorar. Me dieron su apoyo en todo momento. Afortunadamente no salí embarazada…

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el desnivel que estaba en los jardines, sus pies tocaban la fresca yerba.

Unos brazos la roderón y ella sonrió por aquel gesto. Un azabache la dio un beso en la mejilla derecha mientras se sentaba con Hinata recargada sobre su pecho.

-¿Ya me vas a decir?-. Le pregunta la peliazul, quería saber por qué antes de conocernos el mantenía una mirada tristes y desolada.

-Está bien…-. Dijo rendido Sasuke, sabía muy bien a qué se refería Hinata-. Todo comenzó hace un año, al ser de una familia sucesora de policías, me entrenaron y me enseñaron cosa de cómo ser un buen oficial y esas cosas, en fin, un día cuanta tenia entrenamiento conocí a una chica de mi edad, se llamaba Kiara, ella parecía estar a atenta en todo. La considere mi segundo rival.

-¿Segunda?-. Pregunta Hinata

-El primero fue Naruto-. Dijo respondiendo la duda de Hinata-. Poco a poco vi como todo lo que hacía lo hacia perfectamente, le gustaba retarme en cualquier momento ya que siempre le ganaba y a ella no le gustaba mucho que digamos. Fue cuando empezó a surgir nuevo sentimientos desconocidos, me estaba enamorando de ella y al parecer ella también. Después de dos meses de conocernos empezamos a salir juntos. Conoció a mis amigos, y ellos le tomaron cariño y la respetaron. Yo la amaba tanto. Pero sucedió lo inevitable, un día a las 3:00 a.m asaltaron el banco más grande que tenemos en Tokyo. Mi padre solicito mi presencia ya que mi arma especial: la búsqueda de información. Podía calculara las cosa que hacían las personas que robaban, podía calcular su siguiente movimiento. Una vez hecha la estrategia para mis compañeros salieron disparados, mientras yo les daba indicaciones desde otro punto de seguridad. Una vez hecho veo como el radar marca 3 personas desconocidas, intentaba conectarme con las cámaras de seguridad y cuando lo logre me paralice cuando una sombra mataba sin dudar a mis compañero, hago un acercamiento a mí y veo que era la cara de Kiara. Se me paralizo el corazón, así que salí para ayudar a mis compañeros. Una vez adentro me encontré con ella y me sonrió de manera divertida.

-"Con que tu también viniste"-. Me dijo, parecía otra persona ya no era la misma.

-"¡Kiara!¿Por qué haces esto?"-. Le pregunte y ella solo atino apuntarme con su arma.

-¿Que no entiendes?, todo este tiempo fui un espía de una banda de ladrones-. Sonrió-. ¿Enserio creíste que te amaba? Todo fue un truco para sacarles información y que mejor que el hijo del Líder del escuadrón Uchiha… Los siento Sa-su-ke

Me apunta con el arma pero antes de que apretara el gatillo, una bala le perforo una de los vasos sanguíneos. Cayendo desplomada en el suelo, pero aun viva…gimoteaba pidiéndome ayuda. Fue entonces cuando la deje con mi hermano, desangrándose.

-Fuero unos días infelices para mí, porque me costo en confiar en personas nuevas pero….-. Iba a continuar cuando hizo que Hinata la viera de frente-. Apareciste tú y me alumbraste con tu belleza y fragilidad.

Dicho esto le deposito un beso en los labios de Hinata que ella correspondió.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?-. Le dice Hinata, separando el beso.

-Para toda la vida-. Le contesta el azabache.

¡OWOWOWOW!

Se escucha un suspiro detrás de ellos, voltearon rápidamente y vieron que estaba todos sus amigos, Naruto, Sakura,Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba,Temari,Kankuro, Gaara, Mei, Karin, Kotohime, Mikoshi, Neji, Lee y Tenten.

-Escucharon" para toda la vida"-. Dijo Ino con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho y limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE SE HABIAN IDO?!-. Grita un azabache muy sonrojado, y una Hinata encendida como un farol.

-¿Y perdernos esto?-. Dijo Sakura, levantado las cejas y llevándose la mano derecha a la altura de la boca.

-Tsk

-No te enojes, solo queríamos saber si quieren ir a comer con nosotros-. Dijo Naruto calmando la ira de su amigo.-. Pero veo que está ocupado…

-¡Cállate!-. Le dio golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, que este chillo de dolor, pero a la vez soltando un carcajada.

-Entonces que dice Hinata ¿Vayamos a comer todos juntos?-. Dice Mei que le tiende una mano para que la ojiblanca se pusiera de pie.

Hinata asintió alegremente y veía con gracia la escena de su Sasuke y Naruto peleándose

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso varias semanas desde lo ocurrido, las personas que acompañaban a Yukian para deshacerse de Hinata y Hanabi murieron, a causa de la intensa batalla por no ir a la cárcel.

Hinata se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol que estaba en el hermoso jardín de su casa, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cielo azulado con esas nubes del algodón. Aun mantenía un par de cicatrices de su pasado y unos cuantos moretones. Se sentía tan tranquila, algo que añoraba desde hace mucho.

Unos pasos se acercaban a ella, los escucho pero no aparto la mirada del cielo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así?-. Dijo una voz que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Esa voz que siempre le parecía misteriosa y agradable. Como amaba esa voz.

Giro su cabeza al ver como él azabache la tomaba del mentón para dedicarle un tierno beso. Sasuke se sentó junto con ella, pasando su brazo derecho alrededor del cuerpo de la ojiblanca, que enseguida esta se acurruco en su hombro.

-¿En qué piensa?-. Le pregunta Sasuke, ya que llevaba más de media hora mirando el cielo.

-No me acuerdo-. Dijo divertida la peliazul, mientras miraba a Sasuke con una cara divertida.

-¿No te acuerda o no me quieres decir?-. Dijo Sasuke siguiéndole el juego, se acerco a sus rostros poniendo de nervios de a la peliazul.- Porque yo sé cómo sacarte información.

-Así ¿Cómo?-. Dijo retadora Hinata, ya que le gustaba como Sasuke nunca le gustaba perder.

El azabache se acerco al oído de Hinata y le susurraba, cada cosa que decía las mejillas de la peliazul se prendían como un faro. Una ver terminado, Sasuke se alejo de elle mirándola triunfantemente.

-Mejor te lo digo-. Decía Hinata con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas. Estaba segura que por poco se desmaya

-Te escucho-. Dijo el azabache mientras se recargaba en el árbol.

Hinata se le quedo viendo-. ¡Mira es Itachi!-. Dijo apuntando detrás de un azabache, mientras que un Sasuke volteaba para ver si era verdad.

-¿Dónde?-. Regreso su vista a donde se encontraba Hinata, pero esta se escabullo, dejando a un Sasuke perplejo y con una ceja levantada.

-¡Adiós!-. Le gritaba Hinata que se adentraba a su casa.

-¡Ven acá!-. Se levanto rápidamente para darle alcance.

En la casa se podría escuchar la risa de Hinata al ver como Sasuke había caído en un truco viejo.

-¡Deja de reírte, ya verás cuando te atrape!-. Dijo Sasuke a unos pocos metro ya estaba detrás de la ojiblanca.

Pasaron por la enorme sala, la cocina con unos cuantos cocineros y sirvientas que sonreían al ver una escena tan cómica.

Hinata estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando una mano jalo de ella haciendo que unas manos la cargaran.

-Oye bájame-. Decía Hinata que aun se estaba riendo.

-Eres una niña mala, tendré que castigarte-. Dijo Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras con Hinata que esta seguía sonriendo.

-No, no, me portare bien, te lo prometo.-. Suplicaba Hinata, que se reía por sus adentros, la cual el azabache de percato.

Abrió la habitación de Hinata y se sentó en la cama con la peliazul en sus piernas.

-Me pregunto qué te hare-. Dijo Sasuke atrayendo la ojiblanca hacia él.

-Creo que me ibas dejar ir-. Decía Hinata, mientras rodeaba el cuello de su amado.-. O no te daré la revancha en ajedrez.

Sasuke se quedo congelado, tenía que ganarle. Era una tentación para su orgullo. Un día le dijo que él podía ganarle a cualquiera y en cualquier cosa, entonces Hinata lo reto a un juego de ajedrez y ella gano, dejando que el orgullo del azabache se rompiera en dos.

-Pero lo quiero ya-. Dijo a más no poder, tenía que restablecer su orgullo.-. Después de esto…

Tomo los labios de Hinata y profundizo el beso, haciendo que la ojiblanca le respondiera. Saboreo cada parte de su boca. Sasuke la aprisiono más hacia él, mientras Hinata acariciaba su sedoso cabello. Una vez separados por falta de aire, Sasuke puso su frente con la de ella.

-Te amo-. Le dijo mientras le quitaba un mechón de la cara

-Yo más-. Contesto la ojiblanca, mientras su mano derecha le acariciaba su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola disculpa la demora es que tenía bastante tarea esto días, bueno pues aquí les dejo el Final de mi historia espero que haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco a mis lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, fue un gran apoyo sus comentarios que motivaron a seguir la historia

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima Historia que publique.

Gracias


End file.
